Of Earth and Sky
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: After the murder of father and her pack Lenora Black flees for her life from Azog and his soldiers. While fleeing her beloved sword a gift from her mother disappears, eager to find the only thing left of her mother, Lenora travels across Middle Earth and finds her way to the Lonely Mountain. There she encounters Smaug and learns a secret that she never knew flowing in her veins.
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow readers!  
For those who read "Of Stars and Fire"  
Here is the start of Of Earth and Sky. I do not own any character in The Hobbit series they belong J. R. R. Tolkein. I only my OCs, warning this chapter will make you cry most likely. Theme song for this story is World On Fire. **

It was quiet throughout the forest and it was full moon lit night. All seemed peaceful until the screams of a woman in labor filled the night air. A woman in her early thirties lay on a bed in the midwives tent with her husband and life mate beside her. The woman's husband tried his best to comfort his beloved while she trying to breathe; however when a contraction surged through her she couldn't help but scream in pain.

"How long until she is able to give birth?" Tobias Black demanded at the head midwife of his wolf pack. Tobias was the alpha and his wife was not one of his kind. She was a fire drake of the south, several years back he found her barely clinging to life. The dragon female's name was Katla and she near death. She knew that the child in her womb would survive but she would not since the child was also half wolf.

"She is full dilated my alpha" the midwife answered her leader. "Lady Katla you must begin to push now"

Nodding Katla began to push hard. For a dragoness she was strong and she would hold on as long as she could to see her child come into the world. However during the first few pushes the midwife frowned.

"What is it?" Tobias asked alarmed.

"The babe is breeched I must turn it around" the she-wolf explained.

"Do you what you must my child must live!" Katla shouted to the wolf doctor who nodded and began the process of turning the baby around. Katla looked into the golden eyes of her mate.

"You know I will not live long after I have our child"

"Hush now my love focus on our child" Tobias said to his wife pressing a comforting kiss against her forehead. Katla's tears flowed down her face and her husband wiped them away.

"It is done the child is ready to come out do you have the strength to push again Lady Katla?" the midwife asked the dragoness.

"Yes may I push once more?" the midwife nodded and Katla pushed on the next contraction. At that push she felt her child come into the world and the cries reassured the shape shifter the babe was ok.

"What is it?" Tobias asked as the midwife cut the cord that tied from mother to baby and began to clean it.

"A girl my alpha and she is healthy"

Tobias smiled most firstborns in his family were male, now a new female was here.

"Bring her to me" Katla ordered the midwife. The midwife nodded and finished wrapping the newborn in a warm blanket before walking over to the dragoness. Katla took her daughter into her arms and she felt her heart warm at the sight of child.

"She is beautiful Katla" Tobias said to his wife gazing down at their daughter.

"Indeed she is but I must do what is necessary" Katla blue eyes then became their dragon slits and she began to chant in her language.

 _I seal thee my daughter's blood of fire_

When the time is right her other side will emerge if it's her desire

May the skies keep her safe

And let the earth guard her until it is time for her other half to awake

Katla felt the magic of sealing her daughter's dragon half take effect. She would grow up being a wolf like that of her father until the time was right for her dragon half to awaken from its slumber. The spell made Katla even weaker, and she felt her heart beginning to slow down.

"Her name shall be Lenora after her grandmother who was a mighty warrior of the sky" Katla then kissed her daughter's soft forehead before handing her over to her mate. Tobias tears flowed down his face as he took his child into his arms. He bent his face down and his forehead touched with his beloveds.

"I shall see you again" he whispered to his wife.

"I will be waiting for you then beloved mate of mine" Katla's heart then stopped and she closed her eyes forever. The midwife took her leave allowing her leader to mourn his dead mate. Losing one's true mate was never easy and the thought of him never being able to kiss his wife again and hold her in his arms made the tears flow down even more. His daughter then began to cry and Tobias looked to his child with warmth in his eyes.

"Hush my little one" he whispered to his daughter. As though hearing her father's words the babe opened her eyes and Tobias looked back into the same blue orbs his wife had. That made his heart melt, and despite just losing his wife a smile came to his lips.

"I shall always protect you my warrior princess" he then kissed his child's soft skin and the babe seemed to smile at her father before she fell back asleep.

 **Please review!**


	2. Loss of Life

**Lenora makes her grand debut in this chapter. This one is also a little sad but with some bits of Smaug in it. Hope you like!**  
 **Lenora would be portayed by Keira Knightly.**

A dark brown haired woman at the age of thirty stood over her mother's grave. She wore a tan colored dress that had straps resting at the sleeves. Her mother's gravestone said. "Katla Black beloved mate to Tobias Black and Mother to Lenora Black"

"Visiting your mother again I see" Tobias came up from behind his daughter breaking her train of thought.

"I just wanted to feel her presence that's all" Lenora said smiling look back to her father. Tobias was in his early fifties in human years, and he looked like he was in her early thirties from a human's perspective. He still was a handsome male wolf with the same colored hair as Lenora's which matched with his golden eyes. He wore a gray tunic with black pants and matching boots. Lenora's was barefoot and this displeased her overprotective father. She placed the white iris's she had brought onto her mother's gravestone before turning around and taking her father's hand into hers.

"You worry about me too much Da" Lenora teased as she and him headed back to village.

"A father always worries for his child's safety and I want a guard with you the next time you decide to leave the village love, you know there have been reports of Orcs running amongst and Azog is not fond of our kind"

At the mention of Azog the Defiler, Lenora felt her fangs elongate. Throughout her childhood Lenora learned that her pack and Azog's shared the same forest but both alpha males had their own domains but that didn't mean there were fights. Several days ago some Orcs ambushed a hunting party and seriously injured some wolves. The party was led by Azog's son Bolg; the younger Orc was just a hideous as his sire.

"If that is what you wish father" Lenora said back. Tobias kissed his daughter's hand and said.

"That's my warrior" Lenora only smirked at this comment.

The she-wolf was taught how to fight and to properly wield weapons since she was five, despite the several tantrums and wanting to give up, Lenora continued to try and master the arts of weapons. By the time she reached eighteen years she was one of the best fighters amongst the pack, making her popular with the other male wolves. Also once she became eighteen her training in the way to lead her pack began. That was harder than learning how to fight, but Lenora wasn't one to give up easily and after four years of training she was declared ready to lead. In a few months she would take over her father's role and become alpha herself.

And she hoped to find her true mate; a true mate to a wolf was precious. Lenora knew some of her ancestors were elves, so she knew the Elvin language well. The village was beginning to celebrate the first night of the warm season meaning spring. Spring and summer in this part of the forest were incredibly hot, but it also brought lots of rain and warm weather.  
"It appears everyone is looking forward to tonight's events" Tobias stated the obvious and this earned a smirk from his daughter. Some wolf children in their wolf forms ran past the two and when they saw them, they bowed down in the manner to show respect to their alpha before taking their leave to play. Older wolves doing laundry, and what else not would do the same thing as they passed. Tonight was a full moon and that was a wolf's strongest time of the month.

"I wouldn't blame them this winter has been dreadfully cold and food was not east to find" Lenora added.

"You are right and tonight will be your last chance to join with the others before you take my place" Tobias said coming to a stop in front of Lenora's home. It was a small hut and it was made out of the trees from the forest where the Mirkwood Elves lived.

"I am a little tired I want to rest before tonight's events" Lenora explained looking to her father.

"Then get some rest my child I shall see you tonight" Tobias put his hands onto his daughters face and brought it down forward so he could press a kiss against her forehead. Lenora growled at the way he kissed her but she allowed him to do so none of the less. Tobias bid her goodbye and Lenora opened the door to her cottage and shut it. She didn't almost make it to the bed she was so tired, last night she hadn't sleep well, and she hoped a few hours of sleeping would restore her energy. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow and she dreamed of dragons for some reason.

She dreamed that she was a black dragon herself flying gracefully in the air alongside another dragon. By the looks of it he was a male and he was larger than her despite her being big herself. His scales were a dark red with gold scales lining his underbelly. He was a drake that had four limbs instead of six, like she had. Whoever this dragon was she felt a bond between the two of them.

"Shall we hunt my mate?" Lenora asked to the male.

"Let's" the male replied his voice was deep. He had the most beautiful golden eyes with black slits she had ever seen.

"Then catch me if you can" Lenora teased before she spread her wings once more and she nosedived toward the ground. Her mate roared out in annoyance and he did the same technique following after his beloved. Lenora was the first to land onto the ground before her mate landed next to her. He then launched himself onto his mate in a playful manner. Lenora fell to the ground making the earth shake underneath her. As she tried to get up her mate pinned her beneath him his wings holding her in place.

"That wasn't nice Lenora" the male teased the black dragoness.

"You do things similar mate" Lenora teased her mate back. He chuckled darkly before bring his great face forward and licked her face with his black tongue. The male then nuzzled his great ahead against hers scales against scales. Before anything else could happen, Lenora suddenly woke. When she did she heard screams from her fellow pack members and she smelled smoke. Alarmed the she-wolf got out of bed and hurried over to where her long sword Jura was. The blade was made from a dragon fang and it was diamond white, while the hilt was a dark red with golden rings, the scabbard matched. Not caring if she wasn't wearing shoes, Lenora opened the door to her cottage and her eyes widened.

The other cottages were alight with fire, and she turned around just as an Orc came upon her. The shape shifter took out her blade and with one swing she cut the Orc's head off. The corpse fell to the grass beneath her, its blood soaking her feet. One thing was on her mind and that was to find her father and grandparents. Some wolves were fighting against the one's the Orcs rode, while some were in human form taking down Orcs. Lenora followed her father's scent and hurried over to her grandparent's home first. She caught the smell of their blood and that made her heart freeze.

"Grandma? Grandpa?!" she called as she entered their home which was beginning to catch aflame. She eyed around hoping to see or hear them, however two bodies filled her eyes and she let out a mournful scream. The bodies of her grandparents lay lifeless to one another and worse they were stripped of their clothing. She fought the tears coming down her face before she turned around and left the horrid sight behind her. More and more screams were heard as she followed her father's scent once more, she prayed her father was still alive.

She came upon a field and her eyes widened as her father battled against Azog in his silver wolf form. Azog was just as ugly the last time she saw him a few years back. Tobias was on top of the Orc's back holding on for dear life as with his claws and fangs, her father's fangs were bitten hard into the Orc's left shoulder blade. Despite her father size, Azog grabbed the alpha's scruff and threw him hard into the ground. Tobias yelped as he collided with the earth and what happened next would forever haunt Lenora.

Azog took out his sword and pushed the blade hard into Tobias's heart. Lenora's scream of fury escaped her throat and it caught Azog's attention. The Orc turned to face her and he smirked taking out his sword from her father. Lenora ran towards him with Jura ready, Azog was ready as well. The sounds of metal against metal sang out in the moonlit field.

 _It's has been a few years child of Tobias_ Azog sneered at her.

 _Don't you dare address me you bastard!_ Lenora snarled back at the alpha Orc. She could understand the Orc language thanks to her studies.

 _You die tonight little she-wolf_ Azog sneered back at Lenora and he used his sword to knock Jura out of her grasp. The sword went flying from her hand landed in the grass a few feet away from her. Lenora's blue eyes widened and her human form began to change. She felt her limbs stretch and black fur emerged, a second later a huge black wolf snarled back at Azog. With rage fueling her veins Lenora launched her huge form onto Azog, catching him off guard. The she-wolf knocked her prey to the ground and she began to claw and bite the Orc all over his body. Azog screamed as he felt his face being scratched and he smelled his blood pouring out of his wounds. But Lenora wasn't finished just yet she sank her blood stained fangs into Azog's right leg and bite down hard feeling the bones break underneath her bite.

Azog's screamed even more in pain before he lay his head against the earth. Lenora released her bite from the Orc's leg and sniffed to see if Azog was dead. She growled when she learned he wasn't, his wounds were serious and his face was torn out beyond recognition. Lenora then turned to her father and reverted to her human form. She still wore her dress from earlier but it was stained with blood as was her face, legs, arms and her hair.

"Father" Lenora came over to Tobias, his clothes were torn and he was back in his human form.

"My little warrior" he said weakly putting his hand to his daughter's face. Tears sprang down from Lenora's face.

"Please don't leave me Da I need you the pack needs you"

"The pack is all dead nothing is left for you here my child, and my time to join your mother comes"

"Da please I could get help" Lenora began but she knew it was no use her father the light of her life was dying and quickly.

"You must leave here gather whatever you can before you are found, head to the east to Mirkwood there Lord Thranduil will help you I am certain of it"

A sob escaped Lenora's throat before she buried her head against her fathers. She held onto his hand, as he said.

"You're mother loved you even before you were born"

"I know she did" was all Lenora could say.

"Goodbye my daughter I will always be within your heart" then Tobias Black closed his eyes and death claimed him. Lenora then began to scream like she never screamed before in grief. Tears poured down her face as she mourned both her pack and her father. Then she heard the howls of the Orc's wolves she had to move, or else she would be killed as well. She stood up and went to grab Jura but the sword was gone, there no trace of it. Lenora looked around for her beloved blade until she heard the shouts of the others Orcs.

Cursing she ran like the wind back threw the now ruined village still burning from the many fires. Her cottage wasn't burned down yet thankfully and she hurriedly gathered as much clothing, food, water, and her weapons which included another sword. She tied a black cloak around her and pulled the hood up covering her face as she ran out into the depths of the forest leaving behind her home.

 **Later**

"Milord Legolas you should see this" Legolas Greenleaf was out patrolling his domain with his fellow elves when one of his father's guards called for him. Concerned he jumped from the tree he had been in and followed after his fellow comrade's voice. Legolas came to a stop where the male elf was, on the ground was a dark brown haired female dressed in a tan dress and it was stained with blood. She had serious wounds that looked like they were about to become infected.

 _Who is she_? Legolas asked in his native language.

 _It is the daughter of Tobias Black, her pack was murdered as well was its alpha_ the other male elf explained.

My father will not enjoy hearing this he was always a good friend and ally to Tobias, take her weapons and supplies I shall take her to the healers Legolas ordered his companion who nodded. Legolas then walked over the unconscious she-wolf and scooped her into his arms.

 _Just hold on sister of the earth_ Legolas whispered to shape shifter as he carried her towards his home.

 **Meanwhile Far Away at the Lonely Mountain**

The great dragon Smaug the Magnificent felt the presence of magic that was unfamiliar to him. He woke from his sleep and lifted his huge head out of his bed of coins. The coins made clinging sounds as they fell off of him. The fire drake shook his huge body free of the rest of the gold that he lay against his scales, before beginning to walk forward. He followed the pull of the magic and came to a stop at the sight of a sword in its scabbard. The sword was unfamiliar to him but he felt something powerful within the blade. He bent his face down and his teeth scabbard into his sharp fangs.

"For now I shall keep you until I decide what to do you" the dragon said to the blade as though it heard him.

 **What shall become of Lenora stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Her Journey Begins

**Happy New's Year Even everyone!  
I hope all of you had a great Christmas. So something very sad happend last Sunday, as I have mentioned I take care of animals for people along with my other job. One of the dogs I have been taking care of since 2009 died of old age while I was at work. I shall miss her!  
She was almost fifteen years old!  
Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

King Thranduil paced back and forth in his throne room uneasy. When had woken this morning he felt the forest wield a great sadness, which could mean many things.

"Father" Thranduil turned around and was greeted by his son carrying a woman covered in blood. He recognized her as Lenora Black the daughter to his good friend Tobias.

"What has happened? Why is she covered in her own blood?" Thranduil demanded gently at his only child as he walked closer to examine Lenora's injuries.

"Tobias Black is dead as is the rest of his pack it appears only Lenora has survived" Legolas answered. Thranduil looked up to his son in alarm. Tobias Black was a fierce warrior of his people as was his daughter. His pack must have been outnumbered by something larger.

"Take her to the healers" Thranduil simply ordered his son who nodded. The prince of Mirkwood turned around and took the unconscious she-wolf towards the infirmary, while Thranduil ordered some of his other elves to prepare a room for their guest. He then went back to his throne and sat on it placing a hand to his face, it was rare for the King of Mirkwood to cry. The last time he did such a thing was when his wife died. Tears flowed down his face as he grieved the loss of his friend.

 **Later**

The last thing Lenora had remembered was fleeing for her life. As she expected some orcs trailed after her, most likely angry she injured Azog. The orc would have those scars on his face until the day he died. She was on the border of Thranduil's domain and Bolg, Azog's son had finally cornered her. She was still bleeding profusely from her fight with Azog.

 _You will pay for the scars my father now wears she-wolf_ Bolg had snarled at her. Several Orcs surrounded her.

 _You and your sire will pay for killing my people foul offspring of Azog!_ Lenora had hissed back in elf.  
 _Kill her!_ Bolg snapped at his fellow comrades. Lenora snarled not liked being cornered like a lone wolf banished from its pack. What happened next surprised both her and the orcs. She felt something hot suddenly spark to life into the palm of her hand and she looked down to see a small ball of flame looking back at her.

 _What magic is this?!_ Bolg demanded. Lenora had no idea what was happening but she closed her eyes and imagined more fire surrounding her. Some of the orcs screeched and Lenora opened her eyes to see several flames engulfing all of Bolg's comrades. They shrieked in agony as the flames burned into their flesh and eventually all of them fell to the ground burned to death. The orb of fire still hovered in Lenora's hand. She looked up at Bolg and she then smirked. She threw the fireball out at the orc and it caught flame onto his leg. Bolg knew he was outnumbered since his companions were dead.

 _We shall meet again she-wolf_ Bolg snapped at her before he put the flames out and turned around running. Lenora used that chance to finally enter Thranduil's forest and she walked until her body finally gave out. When she finally woke up, she didn't recognize her surroundings. The scent of elves filled her nose and she guessed she had been brought to Mirkwood.

"How are you feeling child?" came a familiar voice. Lenora looked at the front of the bed and there stood Thranduil himself. He was dressed in a beautiful silver outfit with his wood like crown behind him.

"I do not know" Lenora answered honestly. She looked down and took notice she wore a bandage like wrap strapless top around her torso. Her dress must have been thrown away due to it being soaked in so much blood. She wore dark brown elfin pants and her feet were barefoot. The she-wolf tried to stand up but she growled still feeling the pain from her wounds. Thranduil quickly hurried over to her side and placed both of his hands onto her shoulders pushing her back so she could sit back down on the bed.

"Most of your wounds are healed however some are still in the process of healing, you were almost dead when Legolas found you"

"I thank you" Lenora said. "I am sure you know by now my pack is dead as is my father"  
Tranquil bowed and his head and stated.

"Indeed I do however" the elf king looked back up to the she-wolf. "Who would kill your father and your pack?"

"Azog" Lenora spat hatefully. Her blue eyes seemed to flicker to their golden orbs at the mention of the orc. "That bastard always hated sharing his domain with my pack I guess he finally had enough and decided a killing spree would suffice"

Lenora's body was shaking horribly in both grief and anger.

"My sword is gone for some reason Jura disappeared before I fought Azog"

Thranduil's eyes widened. He knew Tobias's wife when she was alive and what she was. Before her death, one of her fangs had been taken from her. The fang had been forged into Jura by his people.

"I am sorry" Lenora apologized. "Things have happened too fast for me to acknowledge them" Tobias's daughter bowed her head. Thranduil could only comfort her in the way he knew, he bent down to the she-wolf's level and took her hands into his.

"Until you are well you may stay here" Lenora looked up and into his fierce blue eyes.

"I thank you my friend"

Lenora's injuries ended up taking a month to heal. In that time she spent time amongst Thranduil's people. The she-wolf mostly spent her time either reading or watching Legolas spar with his fellow elfin kin. The last time Lenora had seen Thranduil's son was five years ago, she had to admit the young elf was handsome. One day Lenora watched Legolas eying a red haired female elf. The female elf was Tauriel, Captain of the Thranduil's guard.

"You fancy her young one" Lenora teased the blonde prince sneaking up behind him. Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin at her voice.

"You frightened me milady I forget you skin changers can be silent when it comes to walking" Lenora only smirked. Today she wore a black dress that went to her feet, the dress was had straps on the shoulders, it was cut low in the middle showing her matching black pants and brown boots. Her hair was loose. Legolas was wearing his usual goofy armor.

"I did not mean to scare you" Lenora stated to Legolas. "But do not deny you are attracted to Tauriel I see it in your eyes elfling"

Legolas's face turned red confirming her statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he denied. Lenora only chuckled before she heard Thranduil clear his throat. Both Legolas and Lenora turned to the elf king. He was dressed in dark red robes.

"Lenora may I speak with you?" he asked. Thranduil offered his hand out to the she-wolf.

"Of course my friend" she accepted his hand and she bid farewell to Legolas, whose face was still flushed.

"There is someone who can help you locate your mother's blade" Thranduil admitted a few minutes into their walk. Immediately Lenora turned to Thranduil her blue eyes widening.

"Who?" Thranduil released her hand and turned to her.

"Have you heard of Gandalf the Grey?"

"Indeed I have"

Lenora had heard many tales of the wizard but never met him.

"Where can I find him?"

"At the moment he is in the town of Bree a city outside of The Shire"

"From here that will take at least five days on horseback alone"

"Which is why I suggest you leave tomorrow if you feel like you must your wounds are all healed"

Thranduil was right, but he was wrong about one wound. With her fight with Azog, Lenora got scratched by his sharp nails and a vertical scar now lay underneath her left eye. The scar was a reminder that she fought to protect her father against the orc. Lenora was silent for a second thinking. She wanted to reunite with her blade badly and she felt it was her time to move on from Mirkwood.

"Very well" she finally said to Thranduil.

"I will give you a horse to take with you until you tire of her, she will find her way back to my domain" Thranduil explained.

So after a well rested sleep, Lenora bid her farewells to Thranduil and to the rest of the elves of Mirkwood. She was given a chestnut mare with a black mane and tail. She still wore the same clothes from the night before. Her other sword rested in its scabbard around her waist, while her bow and arrows were packed away along with other supplies. On her way out of the forest she passed several large spiders. Lenora had seen these deadly arachnids that spoke the black language many in her thirty years of life.

The spiders knew what she was and they dared not approach her, if she wanted to she could easily kill one of them and eat it. The next five days passed without incident and by the time she entered the town of Bree, her rear was sore from riding her mare. It was raining when she finally came upon the city. She quickly stopped by the nearby stable and paid the humans caring for the horses their fee, before heading towards an inn. Once in her room, Lenora stripped out of her rain soaked clothes and had a hot bath.

She didn't care if she was nude when she came upon her bed; she was tired and needed rest. Her stomach woke her up in the morning and Lenora mentally scolded herself for not eating. The innkeepers recommended a nearby tavern that had good food and headed there. The tavern wasn't that crowded since it was late morning. Lenora took a table by the fire and ordered a cup of warm tea. She needed the stimulant to wake up; she planned on finding Gandalf today. As the waitress brought her the tea, an elderly man took a seat in front of her. Lenora frowned at the human in front of her; he seemed to be in his late seventies. He had long grey hair and long matching beard. He held a unique staff perhaps used as a walking stick. He wore light grey robes thus probably earning his name.

"You were looking for me" the man greeted.

"You're Gandalf?" Lenora asked still skeptical.

"Indeed I am it is an honor to meet the child of Tobias and Katla Black" the wizard replied.  
"You knew my mother?" Lenora demanded surprised her voice rose. She blushed as several people looked to her. "My apologies but my mother isn't spoken of often" the she-wolf admitted. Today Lenora wore the same kind of dress design only it was sapphire blue, underneath she wore dark grey pants and black boots, and her hair was in a braid. Gandalf simply smiled and waved her apology off with a hand.

"I did know your mother she was a beautiful woman it is a shame you never got to know her you have her eyes" Gandalf complimented the she-wolf. Lenora felt her face turn red even more. It would seem this man was no threat. The waitress came back and took Lenora's order and when she left Gandalf continued.

"I know why you have sought me out young daughter of the earth, you seek your sword"

"You are correct Jura is most precious to me and I want to find it Lord Thranduil says you could locate it can you?" Lenora inquired as the waitress brought back her food. Her breakfast consisted of cooked salmon and a biscuit she wasn't that hungry but needed some food to eat. "Can you help me?"

"I can but doing the proper locating spell I need something else that of your mother's or once belonged to her" Gandalf explained and Lenora nodded.

"Where would be a good location to perform this ritual?" Lenora asked waving the waitress over so she could pay for her tab.

"I take it your staying at the nearby inn?" Gandalf asked as the waitress came over. Before Lenora could give the waitress the proper amount of gold, Gandalf shook his head.

"I will take care of it my dear you still need the gold you have" Lenora was touched by his generosity and she replied. "Thank you my lord Gandalf"

Gandalf chuckled and said back to her kindly.

"Just call me Gandalf my dear" at those words Lenora trusted the wizard. Then she and Gandalf stood up and walked back to her room. His suggestion of performing the locator spell in her room was a wise choice; she didn't want to be pursued by the orcs. Lenora rummaged through her bag and pulled out a dagger with the same design as Jura's on the blade's handle, according to her father this dagger had been her mother's before Jura had been forged. Lenora took out the dagger from its sheath and handed it over to Gandalf.

The blade itself was a different color; it was gold and had outlines of flames on it. Gandalf took the blade from Lenora and placed it on the floor in front of him. The top of his staff began to flicker as he began chanting to what appeared to be elf. Lenora didn't recognize this elf language it most likely was that of another clan's. Gandalf then used his staff and tapped it several times around the dagger in a circular manner before the light on the top of his staff became brighter. Lenora's eyes widened as the floor beneath her became a map of Middle Earth in the staff's light. She had seen many maps of her world at her home, her eyes widened when a small orb of flame hovered near the mountain range outside of the city called Laketown.

"I was afraid of this" Gandalf muttered as Lenora bent down to get a closer look. "That orb of fire represents Jura and it's inside the Lonely Mountain my dear"

"The Lonely Mountain?!" Lenora exclaimed horrified. She knew where this was going. Her father had told her of how the Lonely Mountain was also the home of Erebor that used to be a dwarf kingdom residing the outskirts of Dale. Dale had been burned down and destroyed by none other than the dragon Smaug. He was a fire drake from the north and he scared the people out of Erebor as well as killing many. The dragon took possession of all of the treasure that was once owned by the dwarf king Thror, the dwarf was well known for his greed of gold.

"So you tell me I must go into that creature's home to retrieve my beloved blade?" Lenora demanded gently as the map of Middle Earth disappeared. Gandalf held onto his staff slightly tired for using his magic.

"I am afraid so my dear" Lenora cursed and turned around. She closed her eyes and remembered the night her pack and father were murdered. She could still hear the screams from the women and children and the yelp of her father being stabbed in the heart by Azog. Several tears flowed down her face and she quickly wiped them away with her arm and she turned back to Gandalf.

"I do not care about the dragon that lives in that mountain if my sword is there I will retrieve what is mine"

Gandalf chuckled kindly and he walked over to her placing a hand onto her right shoulder.

"You have both your parents fire, they would be both proud of you child"

Lenora took the wizard's hands into hers.

"I thank you"

 **In the Lonely Mountain**

Over the past month Smaug had moved the sword he had found to many places and every time the blade in its scabbard would somehow magically transport itself from one place to another. Tired of chasing the weapon, the fire drake of the north placed the sword onto a wall by its strap. The strap had been hidden and using his teeth he carried the sword and placed it so it hung carefully from two iron hooks. The sword hadn't moved since and Smaug was pleased. Still the dragon was curious about the blade; he sensed its magic and felt it was powerful calling to its owner. At the moment Smaug was sniffing the blade and a flash made him move backwards. He felt a slight burn on his snout and he growled.

Apparently the sword didn't like being touched by none other than its wielder. Smaug simply shook his great head before turning around and headed back to bed to sleep underneath his many amounts of gold. Unbeknownst to the dragon the sword's owner was on her way from the town of Bree towards his home ready to retrieve her precious blade.

 **More of how Lenora uses fire magic will be addressed later. She will most likely meet Smaug in the next chapter depending how I want to write the next it. If you guys are going out tonight please be careful!  
Happy 2016 and please review!**


	4. Smaug the Magnificent

**Happy New Year my fellow readers!  
So here in this chapter Lenora does meet Smaug. To avoid confusion Lenora is a wolf skin changer like Beorn, unlike her being a wolf he's a black bear lmao?Lenora's people are not loyal to the orcs. Thanks Mjoern for pointing that out, the wolves that the orcs ride are the Wargs, and Lenora's kind have longer tails than the Wargg. Also Tobias was very close friends with Thranduil which is why he is kind towards Lenora. The conversation between Lenora and Smaug was inspired from when Bilbo meets said fire drake original dialogue belongs to J.R.R Tolkein and anyone else if I missed anything I only own my characters!**

So where are you from young one?" the inn keeper at Laketown asked as Lenora finished paying the woman the gold for her room.

"From outside Mirkwood" Lenora answered the inn keeper back with smile before she gathered her things and headed towards her room. The five day journey had not been an easy one, once she parted ways from Gandalf the she-wolf had been followed by Azog's soldiers. One night when she had been asleep the mare lent to her by Thranduil had shrieked and Lenora woke to find herself once more surrounded by orcs. Lenora was quick to kill every one before she hurriedly gathered her belongings and got onto her mare and galloped off into the night. That ambush had been two days ago and no other orcs had followed her since then.

As Lenora passed through the forest of Mirkwood, she kept both eye and ear out for other dark creatures such as the spiders. The arachnids as usual stayed away so they wouldn't be slaughtered. Once out of the forest Lenora found a human making rounds with the elves from Mirkwood, once a month they would exchange goods. The female elf named Tauriel watched when Lenora came upon her and her soldiers. The human happened to be a local fisherman as well and Lenora gave him a large amount of gold for him to take her into Laketown on his barge. Before departing the she-wolf returned the mare to Tauriel and thanked the female captain along with the other elves who worked under her for their kindness and hospitality. Now after a long night boat ride through the lake, Lenora had managed to get into the small city on water.

She frowned when she smelled fish on her flesh and she knew immediately she needed to bathe. The last time she did so was a couple of days ago. The she-wolf spent a long time in the warm water in the bath that had been prepared for her, before she turned in for the night. Lenora woke in the morning to hear a bell ringing signaling the dawn of a new day. Growling Lenora sat up not caring the sheet which was the only thing covering her body pooled at her waist. Laketown's main ways of getting around was boats, but that didn't mean there weren't horses.

However her gold was getting low and Lenora needed a good horse to take her all the way to the top of the Lonely Mountain as well as food rations, and other things. The mere thought of entering the mountain made Lenora scared. Growing up she learned of the tales of Smaug and how bloodthirsty he could be. If he could wipe out a whole entire city of and take over Erebor, she would have to be careful. Shaking her head the skin changer stood up and got out of bed to dress. She had washed some of her clothes while she traveled through Thranduil's forest and they would be good for another few days. She pulled out the same dress she wore when she met Gandalf, along with the same pants and boots.

She opened the window in her room and sniffed the air. It was warm enough to not need a cloak; she quickly gathered her things before departing from the inn. She had a quick breakfast of fish, rice, and bread before walking towards the local stable. Lenora had to examine the many choices of horses and she finally chose a black stallion, with a silver mane and tail. He was a beautiful beast and Lenora sensed he was powerful. The owner of the horse gladly took the gold Lenora offered him, because according to him the horse was stubborn and didn't bring in much money. When she would reach the entrance of the mountain she would release the stallion so he wouldn't become a meal for the dragon within.

"I shall call you Ancalagon" Lenora whispered into the stallion's ear. The horse blew into her hair which was loose and she chuckled. Ancalagon was once a huge black dragon that lived many years ago and was considered to be the greatest dragon of all Middle Earth until his downfall by Earendil. Lenora chose this name because of how strong the black stallion looked and she was right. Once he was saddled, Lenora climbed on Ancalagon's back and kicked his sides. The horse reared onto his back legs before stomping back into the ground and he took off in a hard gallop and thus beginning the path to the Lonely Mountain. Throughout her riding, Lenora and Ancalagon's bond grew.

The stallion not only proved to be a strong climber, but also a fierce protector from predators. At the end of each day when Lenora would stop to camp for the night, she would take off Ancalagon's saddle and reins to give him a good brushing. The stallion would always stomp his feet in pleasure as he was brushed. Afterwards Lenora would let him eat whatever grass was around. At first light Anacalagon would be saddled back up and the two would continue the path up the vast mountain. By mid-afternoon on the seventh day Lenora and Ancalagon came upon the ruins of Dale. The city that once must have been beautiful was now burned to ashes. Lenora's heart began to beat hard when she saw the entrance to Erebor. She was this close to finding Jura and even now she felt her beloved sword was close.

Ancalagon whinnied nervously as though he knew what happened in Dale; Lenora comforted him by talking gently into his ear and clucked to him. The stallion blew out of nose before beginning to walk forward. The climb down from the cliff wasn't easy; several times Ancalagon almost lost his footing due to the earth underneath his hooves being so steep. Upon entering Dale, Lenora looked all around her and felt a huge amount of sadness. Many children had died here, some probably no older than three. The thought of the dragon killing such innocent lives angered her greatly. As she led Ancalagon through the ruins her anger only spiked. If she met up with the damned beast within the mountain, she would gladly kill him if she could. The duo came upon the entrance to Erebor at sunset and Lenora got off of Ancalagon finally.

"Bloody hell it's cold up here" the she-wolf growled. Despite it being early spring it was freezing. Of course she was wearing only a grey top that had straps on the shoulders, which matched with her black pants and boots. Wolf skin changers could tolerate temperatures better than humans but tonight wasn't for Lenora. After starting a fire, Lenora brushed down Ancalagon and allowed him to feed before she fished out her rations.

"This is the last time we shall be together my friend" Lenora said to the stallion. The horse perked his head up at her and he whinnied at her as though agreeing. Lenora watched as the sunset and night took over. Tonight the moon was full and many stars came out. One of the many things the she-wolf enjoyed and missed doing with her father was stargazing. The thought of her father's death made her fight back tears. Once she retrieved Jura, she would hunt down Azog and kill him. She wanted the orc to suffer like her father did when he died. As though sensing her grief Ancalagon walked over to her and lowered himself onto the earth behind her back. His legs tucked underneath his huge form, he nuzzled the she-wolf's face gently and Lenora placed a hand onto his head. She would miss the stallion's company dearly, that night both skin changer and horse slept against one another's flesh not only to keep warm, but as a last bonding moment between them.

The sun woke both the stallion and she-wolf next morning due to its fierce rays. Lenora cursed and pulled her cloak onto her face to block the damn thing's light. She was still tired and was not ready to get up. Ancalagon moved his head to block the light and Lenora smiled before she was able to sleep once more. By the time she woke it was late morning, and the shape shifter knew she had to get up. She wanted to enter the mountain while the dragon slept. Lenora ate a quick meal of deer meat she saved from killing a stag a few days ago. The taste of the deer meat's blood mad Lenora take a quick drink of water before she pulled on her cloak. She then turned to Ancalagon and brought his huge head towards her. The stallion's snout rested against Lenora's forehead.

"I shall miss you my friend" the skin changer said to the horse. Ancalagon blew a breath into her face and he pressed his huge head over her shoulder. Lenora wrapped her arms around the stallion's neck and the two of them stayed like that for another few minutes. Finally Lenora pulled away and she gently smacked Ancalagon's hind quarters and the horse reared onto his back legs before he galloped away. Lenora watched as the stallion ran like the wind out of Dale and finally out of sight before she picked up the saddle and reins and hid them before she returned to gather her belongings.

Once her supplies and weapons were secure the she-wolf began to walk towards the entrance of Erebor. As she entered the Gallery of the Kings, did Lenora shiver. The halls of the fallen dwarf kingdom sent chills down her spine, like outside, inside of the mountain death was felt. The hallway was dark and worse it was freezing.

"I should have worn something warmer" Lenora growled as she left the hallway. As she did, she felt Jura calling to her. Lenora felt its pull through many tunnels and different passages until she finally came upon the room that took her breath away. Mountains of gold coins, many colored gems stones, crystals and who else knows what looked back at her.

"Bloody hell" was all the she-wolf could say as she stared back at the large amounts of treasure. No wonder Thror Oakenshield lost his mind, hell even she would learn to crave this amount of gold. Lenora shook her head and looked around for Jura. Her heart nearly came out her chest as she saw her beloved blade hanging from its strap on two iron hooks a good few feet away. Even better there were steps near her blade as well. Lenora looked around and saw no sign of Smaug and she smirked. The dragon was either out hunting or asleep.

 _I hope he's asleep_ the she-wolf thought in her mind as she quietly climbed down the stone steps. When her boots made contact with the coins, Lenora cursed. If she wasn't careful the damn dragon might hear her. She waited for a few moments before she sensed it was safe. She was careful to walk lightly on the coins; each step was one step closer to getting Jura back. Finally Lenora came upon the steps and she quietly climbed the stone stairs and made her way to her sword.  
"There you are" Lenora said to her beloved blade as she came upon it. She grasped both ends of the scabbard and quietly lifted Jura free from its post. Lenora quickly put the sword's strap onto her back and tightened it before she turned to leave. The she-wolf was about to head down the steps when she heard many coins moving. The shape shifter froze and turned to her left and her eyes bugled out of their sockets. Something very big was making the coins move forward like a mini avalanche, and as some of them fell did she caught sight of a scaly eyelid that was closed.

Smaug as she suspected was sound asleep most likely he moved his huge head without realizing it. Lenora remained still her blue eyes never leaving the eyelid. After a few moments she decided it was smart to get the hell out of there. When she walked down the steps she heard a huge snort of air and it was the dragon breathing in his sleep. The she-wolf boots finally met with the coins again and she began to head towards where she put her other weapons and supplies.

However Lenora only walked a few feet when something made her turn around. She looked back towards Smaug's left eye which was still shut. Then she almost cursed out loud as the eyelid began to move and Lenora quickly scattered to hide. She hid herself behind a stone column and she peered around it remaining out of sight. She watched as the scaly eyelid opened to reveal a beautiful golden eye with a black slit in its center.

 _Great now I woke him up_ Lenora said in her mind. The dragon's eye looked back and forth most certainly searching for her. Dragon's had a sense of small better than wolves and no doubt he knew she was here. Smaug blinked before the coins began to move. Lenora could only watch in amazement as Smaug's huge head finally emerged from his bed of coins. Coins fell off of from the fire drake's garnet red scales; he had several horns all over his head. Underneath his neck were golden scales encrusted with gems. Smaug sniffed the air before he opened his great mouth to reveal sharp fangs. A deep growl escaped his throat and it made Lenora shiver.

"Well" the dragon began. His voice was deep and it held power. "Thief"

The dragon closed his eyes for a second before opening them once more and sniffed the air. Lenora noticed he only had four limbs, his front claws attached to his wings.

"I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air" Lenora cursed in her mind as the dragon moved towards her hiding spot. "Where are you?"

Lenora remained silent as Smaug made his way towards where Jura had been hanging. The dragon sniffed the spot where the sword once hung, and he slowly turned his way towards her. She peered around the corner once more so she could watch where the dragon would go next. Smaug then began to use his wing like claws to walk forward and she uttered a quiet sigh of relief as the dragon walked his huge body past her.

"Come now don't be shy" the fire drake coaxed. "Step into the light"  
 _Like hell I'm going to expose myself you overgrown lizard!_ Lenora thought in her mind. As though he heard her, Smaug turned his huge head towards the column she hid behind. He sniffed the air once more and he turned his huge body around making his way towards her.

 _S**T!_ the she-wolf cursed in her mind and she quickly hurried to the other side of column just as Smaug came upon the hiding spot she just left.

"There is something about you, something you carry, something that you treasure close to your heart, something far more precious"

Lenora held her breath and hoped to hell the dragon would look somewhere else so she could make a run for it. Then she turned around and watched as the great dragon's head came around the corner and both dragon and she-wolf looked into each other's eyes, gold amongst blue.

"There you are thief in the shadows" Smaug greeted Lenora. Without thinking Lenora drew out Jura and placed the sword point beneath the stone ground that the column rested on. Then she placed both hands on the sword's handle and she got down and bowed to the dragon.

"I did not come to steal from you Lord Smaug; my apologies if I disturbed your rest I only came to retrieve my blade" Lenora felt Smaug's hot breath against her face. She then looked back into his left golden eye and it was beautiful. "I hoped to not wake you but it appears even the smallest noise awakens the great beast within this mountain, now that I gaze into your presence your magnificence it appears you are as great as the old tales say, I didn't believe them at first"

Smaug growled before he pulled his huge head away and she watched as he turned his huge form around and she walked away from the column. She watched him walk his way out in front of her and she watched in awe as he turned around finally.

"And do you now?!" his voice boomed out. Lenora was breathless; the great creature in front of her was beautiful. Garnet red scales shimmered amongst the many gold coins.

"Truly the tales and songs have fall utterly short of your enormity O' Smaug the Stupendous" Lenora answered truthfully.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive young one?" Smaug inquired at Lenora.

"Most certainly not" Lenora replied right away.

"You're are brave I will admit to that" Smaug then turned his body slightly. "You seem familiar with my name but I don't remember smelling your kind before" Smaug then snaked his huge head towards her. "Who are you and where do you come from may I ask?"

Lenora didn't respond right away, she knew dragon's wielded magic and telling him her name wouldn't be good. However since her life was being risked she decided to not anger the fire drake further.

"I am Lenora Black and I come from the wood"

"From the wood?" Smaug asked in genuine curiosity arching his great head sideways in a questioning manner. Lenora nodded and she swore she felt her face turn red. Smaug eyed her for a second before he ventured his head closer. She nearly had a heart attack as his snout was in front of her and she felt him sniff her.

"Tell me young one are you a skin changer?" the dragon asked.

"You can tell just by my scent?"

"I have come across several shape shifters in my many years and the last I met upon a wolf skin changer was a century ago" Smaug then pulled his head away from Lenora a few feet back. His golden eyes eyed the sword she clutched tightly.

"What do you know of that sword you hold?" he asked. Lenora looked to Jura for a moment before looking back to Smaug.

"It belonged to my mother"

"I see tell me what was your mother's name child?" Lenora felt a little annoyed the dragon called her that.

"Katla, Katla Black" at the mention of her mother's name Smaug eyes widened. The dragon was silent before asking once more.

"How does she fare now these days?" It was Lenora's eyes this time that widened.

"You knew her?"

"Indeed I did, but you refuse to answer my question she-wolf" Smaug stated with a warning growl.

"My apologies but my mother died giving birth to me" as soon as those words left her lips, Smaug let out a roar. The whole room shook and the roar sounded like he was grieving. Then the male fire drake looked back to Lenora's form.

"My apologies if I hurt your ears" the dragon said. Lenora only nodded and she began to walk her ways towards the way from which she came but Smaug only growled and he blocked her path with his huge tail. Lenora looked to the dragon with a confused look.  
"I am afraid I cannot let you leave my dear"

"Excuse me?!" Lenora yelled now feeling angry. Smaug opened his mouth revealing his sharp fangs and she realized he was smirking at her. He bent his neck downwards and his head came before her face.

"If I let you go you might bring others here and besides your fire amuses me"

"I am not a possession that you can keep damn it!" Lenora snarled back, her eyes now flashing gold and her fangs bared.

"Tell me Lenora do you know the sword you wield is a dragon fang?" Smaug questioned at her in amusement. Lenora eyes widened at his statement.

"What do you mean?" the she-wolf demanded looking to Jura's blade.

"The blade is from your own mother young one she was a dragon, she most likely sealed your dragon half away before she died"

At that comment Lenora dropped Jura. This bastard had to be lying!

Her father would have told her if her own mother was in fact a dragon. Then it hit her, if Smaug was telling the truth, and it looked like he was no wonder her father never spoke of such a thing. It was rare for a true mate outside of one's species, but it did happen. And this would explain why she used fire that one time.

"If I stay what do I get in return?" Lenora finally asked looking back into Smaug's beautiful eyes.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know about Katla and of course much more, I intend to make you my mate" that comment got Lenora to blush even harder.

"You should know how a mating bond works Smaug" Lenora said flatly.

"Indeed I do, but I feel you are meant to be mine" Smaug purred. What happened next made Lenora's heart almost burst out of her chest. Smaug's black tongue came out from his mouth and it licked her face in affection.

"You are a beautiful creature Lenora Black child of my mentor" Smaug purred seductively as he pulled his tongue away.

"You're not such a bad looking creature yourself" Lenora then clamped a hand to her mouth not believing she just said that. Smaug chuckled lightly and he then nudged Lenora forward with his head.

"I shall take you some dwarf quarters that are suitable for your stay here young one and as for my comment about accusing of being a thief my apologies the sword does in fact belong to you"

"Uh okay" Lenora said before she picked up Jura. Smaug then lifted his head up and looked towards the entrance where she came in from. He bent his neck downwards and scooped her sack of supplies. As he held the sack in his fangs he looked to her in amusement. Lenora only sighed and she thought how on earth she was going to deal with living with such a creature, yet alone one that intended to have her as his.

 **0.0 I was blushing when I wrote the conversation between Lenora and Smaug. Also we won't see the last Ancalagon he'll be back. I liked the name and the original Ancalagon belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein!  
Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review!**


	5. So It Begins

**Hello again my beloved readers!  
So Smaug starts his courting with Lenora in this chapter, however she isn't going to give him that satisfication of winning her affections until later. Her nickname Khaleesi comes from Game of Thrones and the original name belongs to the creator of Game of Thrones. Enjoy!  
** **I plan on writing chapters as well as for Little Fire too. So be patient a new chapter shall come soon!**

Lenora cautiously followed Smaug throughout the halls of what remained of Erebor. Some parts of the kingdom were actually in good condition after so many years of being abandoned. Her mind was asking a million questions at the same time.

How old was her mother when she died?

How was she a mentor to Smaug?

Had she been a great fire drake?

The she-wolf was lost in such thought she didn't realize she accidentally hit her head against the scales of Smaug's back hind leg. The dragon turned his head when he felt his guest bump against his scales. He chuckled lightly as his mate-to-be fell backwards; quickly Smaug curled his tail so it could wrap itself around Lenora's waist to prevent her from falling to the concrete floor.

"Uh thanks" Lenora said to Smaug.

"You seem to have been lost in thought my dear in time I will tell you everything you need to know for now I sense your are tired come we are not far from where you shall be sleeping"

With that Smaug uncoiled his tail from around her waist and he started to walk forward once more. Lenora frowned at the way he was trying to court her; she had no desire to be this creature's mate despite the fact she found him attractive for a dragon. Snorting she followed after Smaug in silence until they came upon what seemed to be a sleeping quarters.

"This is where the king's mate slept" Smaug explained as he stopped in front of a set of steps. Lenora examined the steps and saw they led to a high platform. Ignoring Smaug, the she-wolf climbed the stone stairs; Smaug's golden eyes never once left her as she traveled. Once she entered the bed chamber her mouth dropped. For hundreds of years old this room was in good shape. There was a beautiful rosewood carved canopied bed with red and gold draping.

The bed spread was the same design and Lenora had a feeling red and gold might have been the colors of the former queen who resided here, the pillows and comforter matched the drapery and she suspected the sheets were the same color as well. There was a table along with chairs surrounding it; they were made from the same wood as the bed. There were several chests no doubt either full of gold, gems, or weapons. A fireplace lay in front of the chests unlit. It would need to be dusted off before use, since it hadn't been accessed for such a long time frame. There were several bookshelves consisting of books and that interested Lenora.

"Some of those chests have clothing you may use them in whatever way you like though I would prefer to burn them" Smaug joked and Lenora jumped out of her skin when she saw the dragon's golden eye looking into her room. Then she looked around and cursed. Her room had several columns and many gapes between them so it was easily looked into by the male fire drake.

"What about access to water? I will need to require to bathe once in awhile as well as to drink" Lenora asked cautiously. Smaug turned his great head and it faced towards a tunnel and Lenora could smell water clear as day.

"Through that tunnel you shall find what you asked for" Smaug answered her turning his head back towards the pavilion.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me the basics of me being a prisoner in your home" Lenora stated dryly.

"A guest young one not a prisoner" Smaug corrected her. Lenora only rolled her eyes and this made Smaug lift his head up and chuckle in amusement. He liked this female more and more and in due time he would take her as his.

"You may not leave this mountain Lenora, us dragons collect things and I have taken a new treasure I don't plan on letting go" Lenora only snarled, her back facing Smaug's. The damn dragon was irritating her beyond belief and she didn't know how long she could handle his crap. "You may wander wherever you wish in my home but if you try to leave you will be punished" Smaug then said with a warning hiss.

"What about going outside whenever I wish I am a creature of both day and night, I will not like being held up inside this mountain all the time" Lenora questioned turning her eyes to glare back into Smaug's.

"Your scent will lead to you where the entrance to the top of the mountain is, until your dragon blood awakens I am afraid the only way down is by flight, you may however go out there as many times as you wish I don't intend for you be holed up this mountain forever"

"Then I thank you" she was about to turn around but something made her ask the dragon.

"When will the time be right for my dragon half to awaken?"

"On the night of the first new moon, I must warn you the transformation will be painful, your mother was smart to seal your dragon blood away, her union with Tobias may have been accepted by some, but others did not feel the same way"

"And what of you Smaug the Stupendous how did you feel about my mother claiming a wolf as her mate?"

"One cannot control ones true mate and I am the last of my kind until now" he opened his mouth open to reveal his many fangs and Lenora growled realizing he was smirking at her again. "I believe you and I are true mates my Khaleesi"

"You're already boasting about wanting to mate with me and now you call me your Queen you really like to irritate me dragon!" Lenora snapped in annoyance.

"It brings out the fire within you" Smaug said with amusement. He then opened his great mouth and a yawn escaped from his throat. The sound echoed off the many cave walls.

"I am tired your arrival has exhausted me" without much as a goodnight the dragon turned around and stomped his way back towards the treasure room.

 _That was rude I guess that's to be expected of a dragon_ Lenora thought before she decided to rest her eyes. For some reason she felt tired as well and she didn't even unlace her boots as she put Jura back into its scabbard. She laid the sword on top of the table before she walked over to the bed. She got on top of it and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke what must have been hours later with the urge to relieve herself. The she-wolf hurriedly left her bedchamber and hurried through the tunnel to where Smaug said water was.

When she came through the tunnel her eyes widened. The room had a beautiful indoor lake and the water was clear and it was beautiful, this must have been one of the bathing chambers that the dwarves used. The lake was big but not big enough for Smaug to use. Several other springs rested near the indoor lake and Lenora felt her throat was dry. But first she needed to take care of what she came here for. She found a spot that would work. Afterwards she washed her hands until she felt they were clean enough to drink with. She scooped some water from one of the nearby springs and sniffed the water. It smelled pure enough to drink and Lenora greedily began to drink.

The she-wolf continued to drink until she felt her thirst being quenched. A burp escaped her throat and Lenora decided she wanted to find the entrance to the mountain. The dragon had been right about smelling the air from outside. The path that led her towards the entrance of course passed through the treasure room. Lenora spotted Smaug's head underneath the many gold coins, and she jumped out of her skin as he breathed through his nose. Coins went flying through the air when he did this. The dragon's left eye was shut and Lenora could hear him snoring. This made her smirk, who knew dragons snored. She quietly followed the scent trail of fresh air and left the treasure room.

Finally the entrance came into sight and it was most certainly large enough for Smaug to enter and leave through. Lenora's eyes went wide as she finally stepped outside and saw how high it was. Smaug had been right the only way down was by flight, however the sight of what lay below was beautiful, she looked around and saw the entrance to the mountain had a few spots that looked safe enough to sit or simply enjoy the sun. At the moment it was night and the stars lit the sky up like the night before, moonlight shined against Lenora's skin making it glow. The temperature had warmed up and Lenora found a spot she felt looked safe enough to sit on. She walked over and took a seat against a patch of grass. She hated to admit but the ruins of Dale looked beautiful from where she sat. The she-wolf laid her back against some rocks and closed her eyes breathing in the night air.

It was peaceful up here so close to the sky and Lenora found it comforting. Lenora's eyes shot open when she heard Smaug suddenly roar. She didn't intend to betray Smaug's word about leaving the mountain or else she would be killed. Lenora felt the ground beneath her shake and she heard Smaug getting up and walking about. Perhaps he roared out to warn other beasts to stay away from his territory. A few minutes later Smaug's head came out of the entrance first. He turned his head to his left and he caught sight of Lenora.

"You thought I chose to leave didn't you my lord?" Lenora asked the fire drake with a smirk. She decided it was time to annoy the dragon a little without angering him too much.

"That was my first thought yes your scent was faint from your bed chamber and then I remembered to look out here" he answered. Lenora turned away from the dragon and reassured him.

"I always keep my word I will not leave this mountain unless I'm dead or you decide to get bored with me"

Lenora suddenly felt her face turn red when she said that comment. She looked to Smaug and he was now the one wearing another smirk. He walked his ways towards her and his head came upon a few inches from hers.

"I will never tire of you" he then was about to lick her but Lenora growled a warning. Her fangs came out and her eyes flashed gold. Lenora knew the ways of how a male courted a female and Smaug was definitely doing so. Smaug's tongue pulled itself back in when she growled at him, however that didn't stop him from poking his snout against her body

"What are you doing?" Lenora demanded at the fire drake.

"I am merely taking in your scent that is all" Smaug answered before he pulled away and he opened his huge wings. Lenora moved back as the dragon roared and took flight. He was most likely going out on a hunt. The she-wolf watched in fascination at how Smaug flew with the wind, at how it flowed underneath his wings and felt an unknown calling. The desire to take to the air itself. Then suddenly a familiar dream came back to her.

"Oh hell no" the she-wolf stood up and stormed her way back into the mountain. The male dragon that been in her dream was Smaug and the black dragon had been her.

"He possibly cannot be my mate" Lenora hissed to herself. Though she admitted he was handsome in his own way, the fire drake's teasing drove her nuts. Worse she was going to have to keep an eye on him in case he decided to mate with her.

 _I'll make him submit to me if he even tries that ruse_ Lenora said in her mind shivering at the mere image of Smaug claiming her in mating session. The she-wolf decided to wait for Smaug back in the treasure room, if she was half dragon the gold and the large amounts of gemstones and crystals would be a natural thing for her to look at. Her eyes caught sight of a large white jewel and her curiosity made her walk forward. She came to a stop where the jewel lay and she picked it up into her hands. It was heavy and Lenora recognized it as the legendary Arkenstone.

In her opinion it was very beautiful, she then placed the stone back into its place just as the sound of Smaug's wings got her to look in the direction of the entrance to the mountain. She felt Smaug land back onto the ground and she caught the scent of blood. He had indeed gone hunting and the thought of whatever delicious he had meat made her mouth water. Smaug entered the treasure room with a huge buck in his mouth. The dragon looked around his treasure hoard and his eyes spotted Lenora. He then nodded in the direction towards where her quarters were so she stood up and walked ahead. She suddenly yelped when she felt one of the fire drake's claws snatch her into its grasp. Lenora cursed like a firestorm as Smaug held her.

A second later she was placed onto his back, right behind his neck. Then Smaug began to walk forward once again, and Lenora quickly grabbed one of his neck spikes to keep from falling off. On instinct she placed her legs on both sides of her like one did with a horse. For a dragon riding Smaug was smoother than riding a horse. The fire drake made his way towards the room with the indoor lake, as he approached the water he stopped. Lenora felt the dragon bend closer to the ground; he then turned his head towards her still clutching the stag in his mouth. Lenora quickly slid off his back, her face flushing red. Smaug then released the buck from his mouth and the meat made a plopping sound on the stone floor.

"You may take whatever you wish first before I eat" Smaug said to her. Lenora's eyes traveled to the buck and she opened her mouth in hunger. She took out a hidden knife from her boot and strode over to the stag. She cut apart a section near the head and took her satisfied amount of meat. As soon as she walked away Smaug tore into his prey. Lenora ignored the dragon as he ate and she strode over to a spring and began to wash the meat. The water pooled ruby red from the blood of the fresh meat, then once the meat was clean, did she tear into it similar to the way Smaug did. The meat was tough but it was delightful, she had not eaten a stag in a long time.

She was careful to not get blood on her boots, clothing or hair. She ate until her stomach told her it had enough; she would save the other meat for later. When Lenora turned to Smaug her eyes went wide. The stag was now only bones and blood stained underneath its skeleton. Smaug licked his mouth free of blood and he growled in satisfaction. He then turned around and began to use his tongue to clean his scales. Dragons from what she learned kept their scales in good condition, so it she wasn't surprised the fire drake was doing this. He suddenly stopped and growled out in annoyance.

"What is it?" Lenora asked curious why he suddenly growled the way he did.

"It seems I am shedding a few scales and they are irritating" he answered.

"Do they itch?" Smaug turned his head to face her.

"They do why do you ask my Khalessi?"

"Quit calling me that I am not your mate yet" Lenora warned him with a growl of her own. "I have an herb mixture that helps with itching perhaps I can put some on your scales if that will help the soothe the itching" she then offered. Smaug looked to her as though thinking before he nodded. Lenora then left him in the lake room heading back towards her quarters. Once there she fished around in her sack feeling for the herb mixture she was looking for. She felt the container and she pulled it out. She then walked at a fast pace back towards the water chamber. Smaug waited patiently for her when she returned.

"The spot where I am shedding is the lower part of my neck" Smaug explained and he lowered himself to her level on the ground. Watching him Lenora climbed onto his back and made her way towards where he spoke of. Sure enough Lenora found the spot near the lower part of the back of his neck where his garnet red scales were starting to turn into grey scabs. She gently scratched the itchy scales and Smaug let out a gentle pleasurable roar. Rolling her eyes Lenora opened the top of the herb mixture and she dipped a good handful of the white paste into the mix. She then began to apply the paste over the shedding scales. Smaug's body shook in what seem to be delight.

"That is comforting" he said.

"Good to know" Lenora replied back as she continued to apply the paste to Smaug's scales. Finally after five minutes, Lenora was finished. Like before she carefully made her way off of Smaug's back.

"I hope that helps" Lenora said to Smaug as she washed her hands in a spring.

"Indeed it does what herb was that?" Smaug inquired.

"I am not sure what the name is, it does provide a relief for itching my father used it on me when I had a mild case of fleas" Lenora growled in disgust.

"What are those?" Smaug asked amused by the way she growled.

"Insects that feed on blood, trying having your whole body itching that's how bad it is" Smaug shuddered.

"I'd rather not" He stated not imagining all of his scales itching all over.

"Da would put the mixture on my bites to provide relief and it worked"  
"I see" was all Smaug could say. Lenora suddenly felt the dragon's breath against her flesh and she looked up to see his snout was right in front of her face. Her face turned red at how close he was to her.

"May I?" he asked.

"What is it you want to do?"

"I merely wish to taste your flesh that is all"

"Very well but make it quick" she said to him and she narrowed her eyes telling me she was in no mood for funny business. Smaug's black tongue snaked out of his mouth and it traveled it from her left wrist to her shoulder, then she felt his tongue make its way down the exposure of her back that the shirt had. Without realizing it she growled in pleasure and this seemed to please Smaug. Then he pulled his tongue away and Lenora suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to bed" the she-wolf muttered to the dragon before she walked quickly out of the room, her face now a hot red. Smaug watched as his mate-to-be walk fast out of the lake room. He picked a good female and he was enjoying every moment of his courting to her.

"I shall make you mine soon Khaleesi" he whispered once she was out of earshot. He then made his way out the room itself also ready to retire for the evening.

 **It looks like Smaug is going to have try harder to win over Lenora. I had to add little flirting moments between the two though.**


	6. The Dragon&She-Wolf

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Sadly Lenora wasn't impressed with the way Smaug was courting her, so he's going to try to seduce her more. In this chapter she warms up to him a little bit. However the two will be having their spats soon. Enjoy and have a good weekend!  
Also my niece was born yesterday ^^**

A few days passed since Lenora's capture by Smaug. The fire drake continued to try and win her affections and each time he did so, she rejected his advances. At first her rejections would amuse him, but after the fifth day he began to get annoyed. Lenora usually kept her distance from the fire drake unless he wanted her company. She continued to apply the herb paste to other shedding spots on his body besides the area behind his neck. Smaug enjoyed this routine when his Khaleesi would put the herb mixture on the itchy scales. Other than that the dragon and she-wolf kept their distance. Finally after seven days of Lenora coming to live with him, Smaug had an idea. The first night of the new moon was within a week's time and he decided it was time for Lenora to experience the joys of being one with the sky, plus he had to hunt. Normally he ate at least every two weeks, but Lenora wouldn't last that long so he needed to find food for them both.

When Smaug woke in the early afternoon on the eighth day his stomach rumbled and he growled. He definitely needed to hunt today, but first he would find his Khaleesi. The dragon shook his body free of the many gold coins that surrounded him as he rose. He sniffed the air and found Lenora's scent towards the entrance of the mountain. Smaug then began to walk forward using his claws, the ground shook beneath him as he headed towards the entrance. Sunlight filled his golden eyes as he emerged and he turned to his left to see Lenora waving around a spear. He opened his mouth in a smirk when he realized what she was doing. His Khaleesi was training and he remained silent as she swung the dwarf like spear around as though it were a child's toy. Today she wore a black top similar to the grey one she wore when they met. Her hair was in a braid and she wore grey trousers, and black boots.

"Training I see Khaleesi" Smaug greeted to his mate-to-be. Lenora jumped in the air a few feet and by him scaring her she dropped the spear.

"Don't do that!" Lenora snapped at him. "I could have hurt myself"

"I wouldn't allow you to be harmed" Smaug purred and he bent his head down to see if she had in fact hurt herself. His golden eyes traveled her body and saw no cuts or bruises. It was a beautiful day and the sun reflected off of Smaug's garnet scales, the sky a crystal clear blue. Smaug then bent down to the ground and he said to Lenora.

"It is time you learned to be with the sky"

"You want me to ride on your back? I thought you didn't like to be used as a horse" Lenora said surprised at this suggestion. Smaug had told her one day during one of his shedding episodes he didn't like being ridden at all. When he was compared to a horse one time when a dwarf found his way onto his back during the raid on Erebor, it got Lenora to laugh. Smaug noticed the she-wolf was wearing a small smirk and he felt his temper rise a little.

"Watch your tongue female you know that I have a temper just like yours" Smaug warned her.

"Very well" Lenora said finally agreeing. The temperature was warm so Lenora wouldn't need her cloak; she placed the spear down and walked over to the fire drake. Smaug bent his left wing down and Lenora used it as a platform to get onto his back. Smaug felt her grip onto one of his neck spikes, as well as putting both of her legs against his sides like one did a horse.

"In time you will learn to enjoy the feel of flight" Smaug began as he got up and walked towards a spot where he liked to fly off of. "I know you desire to feel the wind beneath you"

"You are right I do want to be one with the air" Lenora agreed with the dragon for once. This pleased him he had no doubt she would learn to crave the wind under her wings once her transformation happened.

"Are my scales hurting you?" Smaug asked snaking his head to face Lenora.

"No" Lenora answered truthfully and Smaug felt she was being honest.

"Very well I suggest you hold on" Smaug warned her before he opened his huge wings and he leapt off of the edge of the mountain. Lenora actually screamed when Smaug first took flight, and she heard the dragon chuckle.

"Do not tease me Smaug!" Lenora yelled over the wind as he flapped his wings every few minutes.

"I am not teasing you Khaleesi" Smaug replied back to her and Lenora cursed when Smaug called her by her supposed nickname. He then turned into a nosedive and Lenora pressed her legs harder into Smaug's sides as well as gripping his neck spike tighter. The fire drake then did an upside down move and Lenora called the dragon many rude names that amused him. Due to the wind her braid became loose and when Smaug returned to the right position, her hair was all over the place.

"That was not funny Smaug I could have bloody fallen off!" Lenora scolded.

"I wouldn't let my Khaleesi fall" Smaug teased back.

"I wish you would quit calling me that" Lenora added feeling her face turn red.

"I shall never tire of calling my mate such a beautiful name" Smaug answered and Lenora face palmed, it would appear Smaug's courting would never stop. And worse she sort of was starting to like it, even though she wouldn't give the fire drake satisfaction of knowing it. She released said thoughts of the subject and looked around as Smaug began heading in the direction south of Laketown. Smaug had been right she was enjoying being one with the air; the earth beneath her seemed to be small. With each flap of his wings Lenora imagined it was herself flying and not him.

"How are you faring?"Smaug asked even though he couldn't look at her.

"You were right I am enjoying this" she confessed.

"I am pleased to hear you say that I will teach you everything there is to know about flight and much more" Smaug added and he then began to make his descent towards the ground. "I am need of meat and I am sure your meat from the buck is low"

"You seem to have read my mind" Lenora joked and Smaug's golden eyes widened a little. The she-wolf was joking with him for once. The fire drake then began to flap his wings in several short spurts so his landing would be comfortable for his passenger. Just as his take off had been, the dragon landed onto the earth his claws touching first before his back legs followed.

"Perhaps we could enjoy a hunt together?" Smaug asked looking to Lenora. Lenora turned to the fire drake with her eyes widened.

"You trust me to hunt with you?" she asked out in surprise. Smaug only moved his head towards her and much to her dismay he licked her face in affection. Taking that as a yes Lenora growled at him to pull his head back so she could phase. The fire drake obeyed and he watched in awe as her human form began to smoke black and then a huge black wolf stood in Lenora's place. Smaug thought she was beautiful the way her fur shined against the sunlight, like he prided taking care of his scales she seemed to do the same with her fur. Lenora turned her head towards the dragon.

 _Follow me_ she ordered. She seemed to communicate through the mind and by the way her tone was he shouldn't disobey. He began to follow her through the trees and he watched as she would on occasion sniff the forest floor for any signs of prey. The two came upon a small stream when Lenora finally spoke.

 _There is a herd of deer close by and from what I can smell a stag is too sick to move he would be a good choice to kill_ Lenora explained to Smaug.

"Can you tell how big he might be?" the fire drake questioned.

 _Perhaps bigger than the one you killed from before_ Lenora answered him. She then turned to the dragon.

 _They will see you sure as death I shall sneak upon the herd and once the stag is separated you may do as you wish  
_  
"Very well" Smaug agreed and Lenora turned turning into stealth mode. The black wolf quietly walked on the forest floor without much incident the occasional rabbit or squirrel would flee at the sight of her.

A sunlit meadow came into sight filled with flowers and what not and there Lenora found the deer herd. One young stag stood guard amongst the many females and fawns. The stag she sensed was sick was lying underneath a tree not far from the herd. He was an old buck she could tell by the many scars he wore on his body and the way his antlers were designed. Lenora then began to head into the direction of the does and their offspring. The old buck suddenly got up and he looked around alert. The other deer did this too looking around for her. The old buck then hollered out and the herd began broke into a run. The younger stag looked to the older one and the older buck stomped his feet against the earth, the younger stag understood this as an order to flee and he began to run after his females. The buck then turned into Lenora's direction and the she-wolf leapt into the air and landed on the ground on her all fours. The buck bent his head down ready to fight; it appeared he still had strength to fight.

He then charged forward and Lenora side stepped to avoid getting impaled by his antlers. She quickly threw her head back into the air and let out a howl, then after pulling her head back down and she charged. She jumped onto the buck's back and she dug her claws into its tough hide. Her fangs bit hard into the buck's neck but the stag was trying to swing her off. Then she felt the earth shake and she heard Smaug roaring. The dragon made his way into the meadow clearing, his golden eyes locked onto the buck. Lenora saw the dragon's middle suddenly glow orange and she knew she had to get off of the buck. She used the last of her strength to slam the buck down onto the ground and she bit hard into its windpipe.

She felt the bones snap and she quickly got off of the deer's back as Smaug unleashed a small stream of orange fire. The stag yelled as the flames engulfed him and Lenora could smell the deer's hide beginning to cook. The smell made her open her mouth in hunger. Smaug then slammed his huge fangs into the bucks back and he used both of his claws to break the other bones in the deer's body. Lenora winced as she heard the sound of bones breaking, finally the stag became limp in Smaug's jaws and the fire drake released his hold of the deer. He looked to Lenora and she nodded. She walked forward and she opened her mouth and her sharp fangs ripped into the buck's tough hide.

Hot blood from the deer entered into her mouth as she began to pull away strips of meat. She ate greedily at the meat savoring its flavor thanks to Smaug's flames. She ate at least the first mere half of the deer before her stomach told her it had enough. Lenora then reverted to her human form and she said to Smaug.

"Your turn" she flashed him a smirk and he returned the favor before ripping into the rest of the deer. Lenora cursed as a spray of the deer's blood came upon her clothes and she glared at the dragon in a not so pleased manner. Smaug flashed her an apologetic look before he returned to his meal. He didn't mean to ruin her clothes. Lenora only rolled her eyes and she turned away to admire the scenery as Smaug continued to devour the rest of the buck. When the dragon roared out in what seemed to be a burp Lenora laughed.

"Excuse you O'Smaug who is lacking of manners" she teased. Smaug only smirked at her teasing pleased he made her laugh. He licked the stag's blood away from his lips before he snaked his huge head towards her.

"You have blood on you Khaleesi" his black tongue then came out and began to lick away the deer's life liquid from her arms, neck, shoulders, and her face. When his tongue traveled to her lips she remained still. For some reason she liked the way his tongue licked away the blood from her lips. Then Smaug bent back down and Lenora headed over to him. She climbed onto his back the same way she did earlier and she got into her riding position before Smaug took flight. Both she-wolf and dragon simply enjoyed the flight back to the Lonely Mountain not speaking a word.

"Gods I smell like blood" Lenora growled when she finally got off of the dragons back. Smaug had walked with her on his back until they reached the treasure room.

"You did well on our hunt today" Smaug complimented as the she-wolf turned to him.

"You did as well" Smaug then snaked his head so he was in front of her. Lenora suddenly held her hand out and touched Smaug's scaly snout. Her eyes widened to feel how smooth his scales were underneath her.

"Does my touch bother you?" she asked.

"No it does not Khaleesi" for the first time Smaug didn't hear her protest. Lenora's eyes wandered over his scaly chest golden scales looking back at her. Her eyes widened when she saw a small puncture wound on the left side of his breast. Smaug was low enough for her to walk over and she lightly pressed her fingers over the scar.

"Who hurt you?" she demanded surprised the way her voice spoke.

"It was a long time ago Lenora don't fret about my scar" Smaug reassured his mate-to-be. Lenora decided to trust his word, but the scar angered her a little. She then turned around and left the treasure chamber. Smaug only looked after her and he no doubt she would be bathing shortly. A smirk came upon his scaly lips as a new thought came to his head. After Lenora left Smaug she returned to her bedchamber and gathered the necessary supplies for a bath. She had found a ruined dark blue cloak and she had used that as towel from when she bathed earlier.

She then made her way from her quarters and headed to the lake room. The lighting in the lake room depended on what time of day how it was always well lit all the time she had no idea. When she came upon the lake's edge she looked around before she began to remove her clothes. She would have to wash them later; she then got into the lake water. It was always cold at first but then it warmed up. Lenora washed her skin first before moving on to her hair. She was unaware that golden eyes watched her.

After twenty minutes she came out of the water soaking wet. Water dripped onto the stone floor as she pulled the towel around her body. She then grabbed a brush and began to comb the damn tangles out of her hair that annoyed her. Lenora then suddenly froze; she felt she was no longer alone. Snarling she grabbed Jura which she brought with her and held the blade out so it's point was against a man's throat.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Lenora demanded at the human in front of her. He looked no older than her, his hair was short and it was shoulder length. His hair was black and it suited him well. "Do you know what beast resides here human?!"

The human male wore a black robe which was opened slightly at the top to reveal well built flesh. He wore red pants, a golden belt around the waist.

"Surely you don't intend to kill me Khaleesi?" the human teased her.

"Don't toy with me wait" Lenora didn't hear him say Khaleesi. She dropped Jura when she saw Smaug's golden dragon eyes look back at her.

"You can change into a human form?!" she demanded not believing her eyes.

"Indeed a form which I rather not use much but in your presence it can be used to my advantage" Smaug purred and he came up to Lenora. As he did so, Lenora felt her face turn red. Now she wished she wasn't nude, with only a towel wrapped around her. Smaug wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her up against his chest. Then without warning Smaug claimed her lips with his human ones.

The she-wolf was shocked at both this and the fact Smaug was now in fact kissing her. Her body seemed to light like a flame because her claws came out and they grasped onto Smaug's robe pulling him closer to her. She felt her inner wolf want more and she closed her eyes and responded back into Smaug's kiss. Smaug smirked at the way his Khaleesi was responding; his tongue gently licked the bottom of her lips. But Lenora growled warning him to not push it. Then Smaug sensed something that alarmed him. He released his lips from Lenora's just as her body suddenly felt limp into his arms. He sniffed her skin and cursed.

He was afraid of this. Her dragon half had finally woke up and worse the hidden fire within Lenora was making her sick. Her dragon half wasn't supposed to wake up until the night of the first new moon, his kiss must have awoken the other beast within. With her wolf half still active overheating could prove fatal if not treated right away. He felt Lenora's forehead which was covered in sweat due to the fierce heat from Lenora's dragon side awakening. Not caring if he was clothed he hurried over into the lake. He held Lenora close to his chest; he had to cool her off before her body would overheat. He would need to put her under a sleeping spell until the day of the first new moon. If she was allowed to continue to overheat at the rate she was going, she could die.

"What's happening?" Lenora asked weakly.

"I will explain everything later Khaleesi for now rest"

Lenora decided to trust him and she felt her eyes become heavy of sleep. As she closed them Smaug continued to hold her in his arms in the water until he sensed her body was beginning to cool off. He then uttered a spell in the language of dragons and Lenora fell even more lifeless into his grasp. She was now asleep and would not awaken until the day of the new moon.

"Sleep my Khaleesi" he whispered into her ear before he came out of the water and headed out of the lake room towards her bedchamber clutching his mate-to-be tightly in his arms.

 **So I always pictured Smaug in human form looking like Murtagh from Eragon. His human form would be portrayed Garrett Hedlund. Lenora also won't die her body is just not acting well since her dragon half finally woke up.**


	7. First Transformation

**Hello my fellow readers!  
** **I hope you guys had a good weekend!  
** **Lenora transforms into her dragon form for the first time. Also one of their spats begins at the end of the chapter. Also my fanfic video for this story is now out. Just go to my quotev page it's MoonlightPrincess, click on my journal that talks about Dark's Light and click on the link and it will take you to the !**

The last thing Lenora remembered was that Smaug had become human and he kissed her. Then she was embraced by darkness. She didn't remember much after she fell unconscious, the only thing she did remember though was Smaug telling her to sleep. She felt her eyelids suddenly open and she growled when light entered her sight for the first time in who knows how long.

"Good you're awake" came Smaug's voice. Lenora sat up quickly and saw the fire drake peering through the open spaces that was part of her bedroom.

"What happened?" the she-wolf asked slowly getting to her feet. She realized she was in a simple silver summer dress, and Lenora snarled in her mind.

 _He undressed me!_

"You're dragon half awoke sooner than I expected she would and the cause of that made your body overheat" Smaug explained as Lenora walked to meet the dragon outside of her bedchamber. "Both creatures within you must be in balance and when your dragon half woke up, her fire made you ill, I put you under a sleeping spell until your body cooled off"

Lenora was quiet. She was grateful that Smaug went through all the trouble to make her better but the thought of him undressing and dressing her made her body shiver.

"How long was I asleep?" she inquired looking up to Smaug.

"Almost a week" Smaug answered simply.

"Bloody hell" was all Lenora could say.

"Come I sense you are hungry you must eat because tonight is the first new moon" Smaug said before he bent down and Lenora knew what he wanted her to do. She hurried down the steps to the fire drake and hurriedly climbed onto his back. Once she gripped a neck spike tightly and her legs in the right places did Smaug get up. The ride to the treasure room was short and Lenora caught sight of a small hare already cooked. She felt her fangs elongate and a hungry growl escaped her throat making Smaug laugh.

When the dragon came upon the dead rabbit, he bent down once more and Lenora hurriedly got off of his back. Once on the ground she phased into her black wolf form and ripped into the small hare like a rabid animal. Smaug watched in amusement as his Khaleesi fed. As he ate he lifted his great neck up and sniffed the air. The sun was setting and once did it go down could Lenora embrace her dragon side.

 _Don't you want any?_ Lenora asked looking to Smaug interrupting his train of thoughts.

"No Khaleesi I shall hunt with you tonight" Smaug answered for her and Lenora felt the fur on the back of her neck rise. She had a feeling once she finished stripping the meat off of the hare, she would experience her first dragon transformation.

"Do not worry about transforming for the first time Khaleesi I shall be by your side as the last fire drake in this world I shall be both your mentor and mate" Smaug reassured the she-wolf.

 _Well see about the mate part_ Lenora thought in her mind to the dragon without projecting the thoughts out to Smaug so he couldn't hear her smart ass remark. Lenora finished her meal of the hare when its bones became visible. The she-wolf licked her lips free of blood before reverting to her human form. Smaug then turned his serpent like neck and opened his mouth. Lenora watched as he gently took Jura into his fangs and he turned his head towards her. His head snaked its way a little forward and Lenora held her hands out as he put Jura into her grasp.

"In order to start the transformation you must cut yourself with Jura" Smaug explained. Lenora nodded and then unsheathed her blade. Lenora then placed the scabbard a few feet away before she focused on the task she was unprepared for. She held her right wrist out and turned Jura's point so it was directly over her flesh. Then she gently pressed the blade onto her wrist and small drops of blood emerged from the wound. As soon as her bloody surfaced Lenora dropped Jura and collapsed to the ground in agony. Her body felt like it was on fire like a thousand knives stabbing her all over. She curled into a ball and began to scream.

Smaug quickly used his right claw to pull Jura away so the sword wouldn't be destroyed when Lenora took to her true form. He placed the blade where the scabbard was and then walked over to where his beloved Khaleesi was screaming. He coiled his huge body around hers to provide comfort; his heart broke as he her screams continued.

"Allow yourself to feel the shift Lenora" he said to her knowing she would hear him. Lenora did in fact hear him; she felt his scales around her body. Then a familiar pulling like when she phased into her wolf form took over. She felt Smaug back away quickly as Lenora's human form turned smoky black. Two jet black wings were the first to appear. Smaug felt a smack against his thigh as Lenora's tail came out. Then came the four sharp claw like feet, before a long serpentine neck like his emerged into view.

The smoke continued for a few more seconds before it cleared away. Smaug's golden eyes widened at the beautiful dragoness that stood before him. She was perfect in his mind. Her whole body was jet black; unlike him she had six limbs. Lenora's head was shaped differently as well. She had two sharp and lethal looking silver horns on the top of her head. Silver neck spikes traveled down from her graceful neck to the tips of her tail. Two fins rested on both sides of her face with silver membranes on the inside.

Her wings also were silver, as were the scales lining from under her neck all the way to her lethal looking tail which was the exact version of his. Lenora finally opened her eyes and they were a beautiful icy blue. Lenora was big for a female dragon; the female fire drakes from the south were slightly bigger than the males. But since Smaug was from north she was smaller than him only by a few inches.

"You are beautiful Khalessi as I knew you would be" Smaug purred stretching his neck out towards her.

"You weren't bluffing about the pain" Smaug's eyes widened as her mouth moved with the common tongue. He guessed she only spoke within the mind in her wolf form. Lenora then snaked her serpentine like neck to examine herself.

"You will get a better look at the lake Khaleesi come it's time for your first flight" Smaug encouraged as he nudged her right scaly side with his snout. Lenora turned her huge head and carefully lifted up her new feet towards the entrance of the mountain. She never felt so powerful in her life and she was already impatient about not being in the sky. Smaug smirked at the way his mate-to-be was acting, new dragons were always eager for their first flight.

He allowed Lenora to go outside first before he followed. It was now nightfall even without the moon the stars shined brightly, it was also not cloudy.

"Bloody hell" Lenora said suddenly feeling nervous about the height.

"Do not worry about the height my dear" Smaug purred to her. "Open your wings and trust your instincts I shall be next to you the whole time"

Lenora turned her head to look at the Smaug and for the first time she saw handsome he was in from her dragon's perspective. Smaug bent his head forward and affectionately nuzzled her. Lenora liked the way he did this, but she was eager for flight so she growled. Smaug chuckled before pulling away as she opened her huge wings for the first time. She nervously came upon the cliff's edge before she dove from the mountainside. At first Lenora felt herself falling then she felt her instincts kick in and like Smaug advised, she opened her wings out more.

Her body posture corrected itself and she now was flying the way her body was telling her to. She heard a second flap of wings and she turned to see Smaug near her. She watched the way he flew and the way he flapped his wings every few minutes. Lenora then mimicked his flight pattern and soon she was flying at the same speed he was.

"You are doing well Khaleesi in a few more flights you will no longer need me come we must hunt" Smaug then turned into a nose dive and Lenora did the same thing following after him. Flying downwards was a lot harder then flying horizontal.

"I already ate!" Lenora yelled over the fierce wind that blew in her face.

"You will want to feed again do you not feel it?!" Smaug yelled back at her. Sure enough Lenora felt the familiar hunger sensation return and she decided what the hell. Smaug then returned to his normal flying position and Lenora did the same .Together they flew in the same direction they did before when the two of them killed that buck. As the ground came closer Lenora knew they were about to land and she began to flap her wings harder as Smaug was doing at the moment as well to smooth their landing. Lenora landed onto the ground without a problem. Smaug landed a second later and he came over to her, licking her face with his tongue.

"You still need work but you flew very well for your first time now come" he then pulled away and Lenora followed. Lenora sniffed the air and she smelled something different.

"What the hell is that?" Lenora demanded turning to Smaug.

"Language Khaleesi that smell is a squid it's about the size for both of us to feed on" Smaug explained and he began to walk towards the water. Lenora had squid before and the mention of the creature made her fangs water. Smaug led them towards to one of the lake's many shores.

"You sense the beast don't you Khaleesi?" Smaug asked to her in his usual seductive manner.

"Indeed I do" Lenora answered as she watched the water. Then her instincts kicked in and she opened her wings and took flight. She hovered over the lake before turning into a nosedive and her enormous form hit the water, water hit Smaug in the face and the rest of his body but he didn't care. He watched with a smirk on his face, his mate-to-be was doing well with her hunting, while her flight skills would need improvement. Lenora then emerged from the water with the squid in her claws; she flew over to the shore and dropped the sea creature at Smaug's feet

. Smaug quickly got out of the way as her chest flared orange similar to the way his did before he hissed out flames. Lethal orange fire shot out of Lenora's fanged mouth and it hit the squid which screamed in agony as it was being cooked alive. Lenora continued to hiss flame on it until it was cooked well enough to her liking. She then used her wings to guide her body to the ground and when she landed the ground shook beneath her. Smaug kept his distance as Lenora began to rip apart the squid's flesh so she would satisfy her ravenous hunger.

Lenora was careful to not get blood against her scales, after feeding for almost fifteen minutes she snaked her head up towards Smaug. He nodded and walked over to the squid and he began to feed himself. Both dragons fed in unison both careful to not anger the other. Lenora was the first to feel full so she pulled herself away while Smaug continued to eat. She licked her lips and she walked over to the lake water to get a better look at herself. She felt her eyes widen as an unfamiliar creature looked back at her, it was hard to believe this dangerous yet beautiful beast was actually her.

"What do you think?" Smaug asked as he came next to her.

"It will take some getting used to" Lenora stated flatly. Smaug then suddenly used his tail to wrap itself around hers, and he used his right wing to bring Lenora closer to him. Lenora allowed the male dragon to do this as long as he didn't do anything funny. His wing draped over her body and his scales met against hers. He then snaked his head over hers and Lenora rested her head against the scar on his chest. The two dragons stayed like that before they both took flight and returned to the Lonely Mountain.

Lenora decided she would try and sleep in her dragon form but she would do so alone, though she was beginning to enjoy Smaug's affections she didn't trust him enough yet to sleep at his side. When they both returned to the mountain, Lenora searched for a spot in the treasure room suitable for her. She found a spot near the path that led to her room and she walked towards it. She felt her body shiver as the coolness of the coins touching against her flesh. Once came to the spot she liked, she circled a few times before tucking her legs underneath her stomach. She then lowered her body down and her neck lay against the many amounts of gold underneath her, her tail curled itself closer to her back legs and she felt sleeping coming.

She closed her eyes and let her body breath in and out ready for sleep. She heard Smaug entering the treasure chamber and felt him looking at her. She ignored him and was almost asleep when something made her open her eyes. She felt something heavier than her on her back and she turned her serpent like neck around to see Smaug behind her, his wings holding her body down.

"What the hell are you doing!" she roared realizing what he was about to do. Snarling she used her tail and slapped it against his face making him snarl and remove his grip on her. "You are not my true mate as of yet you idiot!"

"You are meant to be mine Lenora and I cannot fight the urge of what is natural to my body" Smaug growled back at her clearly angry his plans didn't follow through.

"I maybe a newly changed dragon but you will not mate with me whenever you wish" she roared and she opened her wings to make herself look threatening.

"Hold your tongue female" Smaug growled in a warning manner.

"You be silent you forget I have the blood of that of an alpha wolf and now an alpha female dragon do not toy with me Smaug!" she then stood up and began to leave the treasure chamber towards the entrance of the mountain. Smaug roared and he used his body to run past her and he blocked her path.

"You will not leave this mountain after searching for so many years to find you"

"You do not command me!" Lenora roared out in return and she felt the fire within her body coming up her neck. Her chest glowed a light orange and she opened her mouth to hiss a small trail at flame at Smaug's side. Smaug snarled as her flames hit his scales, it was a small attack and burned a little bit, but still it hurt. While Smaug tried to provide relief by licking his scales that now were smoking, Lenora stormed past him and she came upon the entrance to the mountain. She decided to fly to the very top of the mountain's peak so she wouldn't actually be off of it. She opened her wings when she came outside and took flight. It would be wise if Smaug didn't approach her until her anger faded because if he did, he was in for a real firestorm.

 **Never piss off a female dragon especially Lenora XD  
Thanks for all those who have read, followed, and favoritied this story I'm glad your enjoying it!**


	8. Apologies&Smaug's Tale of Katla

**Hello my fellow readers!  
I bet your guys are ready for the weekend because I sure am!  
Smaug tells Lenora a little about how he knew Katla in this chapter.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **The names original Cuaroc,Ophelia,and Eridor belong to Christopher Paolini. The name Nymeria originally from Game of Thrones belongs to the creator. Thanks!**

Smaug couldn't believe Lenora had attacked him. It had been eons since he last mated and the desire he had as Lenora lay asleep in her beautiful dragon form only made his lust spike. What he wasn't expecting was the new dragoness to respond the way she had. Female dragons could be dangerous if they were angered and it was no exception for Lenora. The spot where Lenora burned him was finally cooling off, the flames left a spot full of scorched scales but they would heal in a few days.

But it didn't mean the spot hurt like hell in his opinion. The fire drake of the north shook his head in annoyance and headed towards the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. The sun was beginning to rise and Smaug felt exhausted, however before he could sleep he had to find his Khaleesi. Smaug sniffed the air and caught Lenora's scent. He breathed a sigh of relief when the scent led to the higher peeks of the mountain; there were several areas toward the top where he would even sometimes go to absorb the sun's rays.

He opened his wings and flapped them twice before taking flight into the early morning sky. As he flew towards the highest point of the mountain his golden eyes searched for Lenora. He found her on the peak closest to the top and she seemed to be asleep. The peak was big enough to support two full grown dragons.

Lenora had a hard time sleeping due to the rocky surface of the peak she found; when sleep finally claimed her it was early morning. What also didn't help was the fact the cold was worse towards the Lonely Mountain's top, and she had shivered throughout the night despite having fire inside of her. Lenora growled when she felt something nudge her, thinking it be only a mere bird Lenora turned over determined to get some more rest.

"Lenora wake up" came the annoyed voice of Smaug and Lenora's eyes shot open. Smaug stood in front of her and he had a look of both relief and annoyance. "You have been up here since last night"

"No thanks to you trying to rape me!" Lenora snapped back standing up. She suddenly lost her footing and she landed on her rear. She looked down and discovered she was no longer in her dragon form. Only her naked flesh looked back at her and she cursed as she covered her breasts up with an arm.

"You must return with me Lenora if you remain up here you will get a cold" Smaug stated simply.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Lenora snarled at him. Smaug opened his mouth and a loud roar in annoyance filled the early morning air. Lenora winced at the way the roar hurt her ears. Smaug then snatched her nude form within his left claw like hand and he took flight from the peak. As he flew downwards back to the entrance of the mountain Lenora called him a large amount of rude names which both he found irritating and amusing. He was careful to land back onto the ground of the entrance so Lenora wouldn't be crushed.

He then began to walk forward still clutching Lenora in his claws, she was still cursing up a storm. Smaug walked past his beloved treasure hoard towards the chamber with the indoor lake. When he came upon the cavern he came to a stop before the water and he finally released Lenora out of his grasp. The fire drake then turned his head towards the water and Lenora watched his chest glowed orange, flames escaping from his massive mouth hitting the lake water. The fire stream was medium sized and meant to warm the water for Lenora so she could bathe from last night's events as well as to warm up. The flames danced over the water for a few seconds before they disappeared, the water now had steam hovering over its glassy surface. Smaug then turned his head towards Lenora.

"I shall leave you to bathe" he then turned around and walked his way out of the cavern. Lenora watched until he was gone before she walked over to the water and touched the surface with her right foot. It was warm enough to her liking and she carefully emerged herself into the bliss of warmth. As she began to wash her skin, she heard Smaug outside of the cavern doing who knows what. As the dragon shape shifter went to wash her hair she thought of her behavior of last night. She had every right to be angry, but she regretted hissing flames at the male dragon.  
 _  
That doesn't give him the right to try and rape me_ she thought in her mind. The water's surface shook signaling Smaug's return. Lenora didn't turn around as she felt Smaug enter the chamber. She covered her breasts like she did before as she heard something being dropped onto the stone floor. She turned her head and Smaug looked back at her a towel and some clothes at his front feet.

"Meet me in the treasure room once you are finished dressing we need to talk" the dragon ordered before he turned around and left her alone once more. No doubt he wished to talk about last night or worse he would kill her. The water began to cool off and she felt she was clean enough to come out. Water pooled off of her body as she climbed out of the indoor lake. After drying herself Lenora pulled on the clothes Smaug had brought her. She was surprised he brought her the same clothes she wore the first day she met him. Once she pulled on her boots she headed towards the treasure room. Smaug was lying down amongst his many gold coins, gemstones and other things when Lenora entered the room.

"Come" Smaug called to her when he saw her looking to him. Lenora obeyed and began to walk towards him. Coins crunched beneath her feet as she made her way towards the fire drake. When she came to a stop next to his right flank he wrapped his tail around her human form.

"You may rest against my tail if you wish I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Smaug explained and Lenora sat herself on the gold beneath her and her back rested against the smooth flesh of Smaug's tail. She pulled her legs up so her knees could rest in front of her chest.

"You wished to speak with me?" she began.

"Indeed" Smaug answered and the two of them were silent for a few minutes before he continued.

"You had every right to be angry with me last night Khaleesi"

"Damn right! You almost mated with me without my consent which is also known as rape!" Lenora snapped.

"Mind your tone Lenora I am tired and I do not want to argue with you right now" Smaug warned her with a growl. He did indeed look exhausted and she felt guilty about snapping at him.

"Sorry it seems the two of us are both tired" Smaug nodded.

"Yes we are, as to last night I am sorry" Lenora's blue eyes widened in surprise. Smaug the Magnificent was apologizing to her?!

His golden eyes held truth and Lenora nodded for him to continue.

"As I explained my body was only acting on instinct, it has been a long time since I encountered a female species of my kind"

"When was the last time you mated?"

"One hundred and fifty years ago" Smaug answered simply. "Seeing you in your dragon form last night awoke my desire to mate with you"

Lenora didn't say anything, she then turned her head away. Smaug suddenly moved his body and Lenora saw his head snake towards her. She felt her face turn red with a blush as Smaug's face came right up to hers.

"You have my word I will not mate with you again unless you wish for me to" he pressed his snout against her chest. "I do not wish to lose a female I see that is both beautiful and worthy to be my other half" he confessed. Lenora continued to remain silent however she did put one hand against his scaly snout.

"You aren't lying that I can tell" Lenora knew well when others lied to her and the dragon before her was not. "And I am sorry I lost my temper with you, did I hurt you much?" she asked referring to his side.

"No you did not do not fret about that Khaleesi" Smaug's tongue then came out and licked Lenora's cheek in affection. A chuckle escaped her lips which was a beautiful sound in his mind coming from her.

"Warn me when you're about to do that" she said to the fire drake and he merely gave her a roll of his eyes.

"Would you like to hear about your mother?" he suddenly offered. Lenora's eyes opened wider.

"Aren't you tired?" she demanded gently.  
"I can wait a little longer before we sleep Khaleesi" Smaug reassured her.

"If it's not too much trouble then yes I would like to hear a little about her" Smaug chuckled before pulling his head away from hers.

"Where to begin?" he asked.

 **Earlier in Smaug's Adolescence**

Smaug was now in his early years of adolescence and that meant many things. He still resided with his both his parents and his two siblings, but soon he would be out on his own ready to live his own life of a dragon. At the moment Smaug was greedily eating away at a huge elk his father brought back from his hunt. Smaug's father Cuaroc was a magnificent gold dragon with matching underbelly scales. Smaug always had enormous respect for his sire as did he have the same for his mother Ophelia. Ophelia scales were the color of garnet red, with golden scales from her neck all the way to her tail.

The dragoness was a fierce warrior of the sky and a devoted mother to her offspring, Smaug inherited her temper much to Cuaroc and his mate's dismay. Smaug was in deep thought about how to court a female he liked when the elk carcass was being pulled away from him.

"What in the name of fire are you doing Nymeria!" Smaug snapped at his sister. A dragoness with emerald green scales all over released her hold on the elk carcass.

"I wish to eat you fool you may a male but us females must eat as well" Nimera replied back to her brother coolly.

Smaug snorted before he roared out annoyance at the way his sister mocked him. He stormed his way over to her and shot out a small stream of flames at her left flank. Nymeria snarled back in return and she threw herself onto her brother. The youngest of the brood the kind and intelligent Eridor perked his head up from the rock he had been sunbathing on. The squabble from his brother and sister woke him up from his nap and he was unhappy. Eridor's scales were a dark purple, though he was the youngest he was about the same size of his brother Smaug.

His eyes were a haunting icy blue which sometimes sent shivers down other dragon's spines.  
"Will you two quit your brawl" the male dragon suggested to his brother and sister. Smaug who was now pinned beneath Nymeria snorted out in amusement.

"How typical of you to say brother" Smaug taunted. Smaug then nipped his teeth at Nymeria neck and she growled.

"Nymeria remove yourself from your brother at once!" boomed out Cuaroc's voice. At once Nymeria got off of her brother, and Smaug quickly got onto all fours. Cuaroc and Ophelia stood before their offspring both looking un amused. Nymeria immediately went to the ground in submission as did Eridor from his rock, but Smaug did not. Smaug wanted to argue that Nymeria wasn't being fair about sharing a simple meal but the golden eyes from his father quickly made the young male submit as well.

"That scuffle was mere nonsense children" came Ophelia's voice. "Soon you three shall leave us for a life of your own, which is why we have a guest from the south"

At the mention of a guest all three young dragons got back to their feet from submitting to their father. Next to Cuaroc stood a beautiful white female dragon, unlike her kin from the north she had six limbs. She had two horns on the top of her head as well as two fins on the sides of her face. What surprised the young dragons was that she was bigger than their father.

"This is Katla she is a fire drake from the south she is to be your mentor" Cuaroc explained.

"What is she to teach us?" Nymeria asked. Katla turned her head towards the young female.

"Everything you need to know about how us dragons live young one" Nymeria bowed her head in respect and Eridor added.

"You are the prettiest female I have ever lay eyes upon" Smaug snorted at the way his younger brother talked to the white female.

"I thank you young one and you" Katla then turned her gaze upon Smaug. The male dragon felt a blush creep onto his scaly face. She walked a few steps up to the young male and stopped until she stood right in front of him.

"You seem to lack manners on how to treat a female young one by the time I finish teaching you, you will know how to properly treat a female dragon" Smaug wanted to make a rude comment but the way this female spoke to him, he dared not try it. So it was then the lessons with Katla from the south began. She first taught the three teenage dragons how to fly when in battle with others. Smaug enjoyed these lessons, his fighting skills needed improvement. He would combat with both his siblings as well as his mentor.

Once the fighting lessons concluded, the lessons of courting came next. Nymeria had been eager for this, for she already longed to find a mate. This got Katla to chuckle and annoyed Smaug and Eribor. Smaug had no clue there was a lot to learn about how to win a female's affections, but he wished to father his own offspring so he paid close attention to Katla's lessons. Katla then explained all dragons amongst other creatures had one true mate, and this got the three teenage dragons to listen with interest.

According to Katla one's true mate was precious and the bond between the two was powerful. By the time Katla's lessons ended the male dragon have a different view on how to treat his sister and other female dragons. He even apologized to his sister the day before Katla's departure. Nymeria had chuckled at her brother's apology and accepted it with an affectionate nip against his mouth. On the night before Katla's depature Smaug came before her.

"Must you leave I will miss your teachings Master" Katla turned her great heads towards her student.

"I must young one, teaching you along with your brother and sister has been a pleasure"

"I hope one day I find my true mate" Smaug added. Katla snorted in amusement and she bent down her head and gave the young male a gentle nuzzle with her snout.

"One time you shall young one and I have doubt you will make a good father"

After her departure Smaug's life continued as normal. Within a few months Nymeria had made her departure to venture off on her own, as did Eridor. Smaug would remain in his native lands in the north with his parents with occasional visits from Katla, Nymeria, and Eridor. The three siblings's bond grew closer as they got older. Eridor was the first to find his true mate, Nymeria found hers in a land towards the west. Smaug had yet to find his true mate, but that didn't stop him from courting other females. The female he liked from his teenage years accepted his courtship after seven months.

However she died before she could lay her eggs. Throughout the years Smaug mated with other female dragons but most of the females wanted to raise the hatchlings alone, and Smaug respected their wishes to not interfere. By the time he was a century old the number of dragons was dying, his parents were killed by disease. His sister Nymeria died to protect her true mate, Eridor passed away after the death of his true mate and the will to not live without her devastated him.

Smaug had no clue whether his sibling's offspring survived, and after his parent's death did his tales of fear began. When he turned a hundred and fifty he became a feared dragon and his wrath spread across Middle Earth. Smaug then heard of the great wealth of treasure in Erebor and Smaug loved gold. Determined to take the treasure for his own he flew from his native land and came upon the Lonely Mountain. Upon arriving he unleashed a firestorm upon Dale killing many, before making his way to Erebor.

The way the dwarves fled in fear delighted him, and once the kingdom under the mountain cleared he took the treasure within for his own. There he stayed in the Lonely Mountain, determined to live the rest of his days until she came.

 **Present**

"I can't believe my mother actually taught you the ways how to treat a female" Lenora laughed as Smaug finished his tale.

"You're mother was a fierce female you have her temper Khaleesi" Smaug said. The two then remained silent for a few minutes before Lenora spoke.

"I miss her I sometimes blame myself for her death"

At the mention of this Smaug got up and he snaked his head forward towards Lenora.

"It is not your fault she passed into the afterlife Lenora nor was it her fault her true mate was a wolf, she knew her fate and she accepted it, no doubt she loved you" Smaug then gently gave Lenora's face an affectionate nudge and Lenora placed both hands on both sides of his face. She pulled his snout so it could rest against her forehead. Then Smaug bent his body down and he used his snout to nudge Lenora towards the front.

"Will you sleep beside me Khaleesi let me prove to you I am worthy to be your mate in time"  
Lenora felt her face blush and she shyly nodded.

"As long as you don't crush me" she joked. Smaug laughed and his laughter echoed throughout the treasure room. He then lay his head upon his golden coins and Lenora came to a spot in front of his chest below his scar. She rested her against the gold coins and she used the blanket she brought with her to wrap herself in to keep warm. Soon she was fast asleep and Smaug licked her face gently. He then pulled his neck so it coiled around Lenora's body, to protect her, to keep her close to him. He moved his left claw so it rested in front of Lenora's feet.

"Sleep well my Khaleesi" Smaug whispered to the sleeping shape shifter. He pressed his neck so it would be behind Lenora's head in case she wanted to rest against his scales. Smaug then finally lay his great head against the coolness of his treasure and soon he too fell asleep with Lenora with him right where she needed to be.

 **So Smaug and Lenora have reconciled for now. They will have more spats later lol. Also more about Katla's past will be talked about later. Until later!**


	9. A Month Later

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
So we get a sneak peek of Lenora and Smaug's future in a dream. As does Azog and Bolg reappear in this chapter.**

A month passed since the Lonely Mountain became Lenora's new home. True to his word Smaug made no more advances on Lenora which pleased her. During the next few weeks after Smaug apologized to her the fire drake continued his lessons with his Khaleesi. The two of them would fly at night in order to avoid being seen from the local townsfolk of Laketown, as well as others. Lenora's had a little trouble still when it came to allowing the wind to flow underneath her wings. One time she almost fell all the way to the earth beneath her but she then remembered a technique that would stop the falling, and she had opened her wings wide enough to turn her body away from the nosedive and was able to soar right back into the sky. Along with the flight lessons came the use of fire. This Lenora seemed to be good at, however she would still watch Smaug hiss out various flame patterns, as well to control her breathing when her lethal fire would come up her throat.

Then there were also her defending lessons with Smaug in aerial combat. Out of all Smaug's lessons this was her most difficult. She may knew how to fight as in her human form with usual weapons, but in the sky it was a different story. The first few lessons Smaug would always overpower her, but eventually the young dragoness caught on and now she was able to keep up with Smaug. At the moment both dragons were flying back to the Lonely Mountain, both finished from another aerial defending lesson. Smaug had several scratch marks and minor bites on his chest and neck that would heal in a few hours. The scratches came from Lenora's sharp talons and the bites had come from her fangs. Lenora was the first to land at the entrance to the mountain, with Smaug following after.

"You are getting better with your fighting in the air Khaleesi" Smaug complimented the black dragoness as he walked past her. Lenora snorted agreeing with the fire drake and stomped her way over to a set of stone stairs so she could make the shift back to her human form. Smaug picked up a tan dress in his teeth that Lenora made from some of the clothing she found in one of the chests in her room, and dropped it on the stone steps before turning away so Lenora would have some privacy.

The fire drake gave massive yawn and lowered himself amidst his bed of gold. Lenora emerged from behind the stone steps fully dressed in the tan dress. It was a dress that had straps at the shoulders; her feet were bare for once.

"Smaug?" the fire drake perked his head up and looked to his Khaleesi with his golden eyes.

"What is it my Khaleesi?" he asked.

"I have been here a month and I have proven to you that I will not leave the Lonely Mountain" Smaug frowned when he released where this conversation was going.

"I would prefer if you didn't venture out of the mountain Lenora it is dangerous" Smaug began to say and Lenora frowned at him looking annoyed. "But you are correct you have kept your word about not leaving the mountain you may leave our domain if you wish but I would recommend you take at some clothes with you and some weapons"

A smirk came upon Lenora's face and she walked over to the dragon and pressed a smooth hand against his scaly snout.

"I thank you sleep well" Lenora then removed her hand and turned away heading towards her bed chambers. A snort came out of Smaug's nostrils before he rested his head against his gold and closed his eyes. During her stay sometimes Lenora found out Smaug would sleep for days on end, but he would always make sure his Khaleesi had plenty of food before would bury his enormous size underneath his beloved gold. He still scared Lenora when he would wake up and lift his head out of coins. The shape shifter then would rant at him for scaring her, and he would only respond by either giving her a smirk or chuckling at her temper.

Lenora was indeed her mother's child and he felt honored he was now Lenora's mentor and eventually he would be her mate.

"What a day" Lenora said to herself as she stripped off the tan dress she wore leaving her in her undergarments. She pulled back the covers of her bed and quickly got into it. Sleep claimed her as soon as she pulled the blankets over her while her head fell upon the pillow.

 **Dream**

In her dream Lenora was in pain and it was a kind of pain she never felt before. She was in her dragon form and she couldn't move around due to the constant pressure in the lower form of her body near her tail.

"Breathe Khaleesi" Lenora turned to see Smaug next to her and he walked over to her side. He rested himself next to her while lifting his left wing draping it over her scales. Lenora growled and she felt her serpentine neck get tired and Smaug immediately lowered his neck before hers could touch the ground. Her head now rested on the male dragon's neck as something that felt like a contraction surge through her body. The sound of something smooth and hard was heard touching the coins, a few contractions later the same thing happened. Then it happened for a third and fourth time. After the fourth push her dragon body ceased hurting.

"I think it is over mate" Lenora informed Smaug. She then felt the male dragon move and Lenora waited until he was few feet away before she stood up on her own. Both dragons looked to the spot where she seemed to be in labor at, and looking back were four eggs. One egg was a mixture of garnet red with gold flakes, the second egg was gold with garnet red flakes, the third egg was an emerald green all over, while the last egg was silver with gold flakes. Smaug snaked his head towards each of the eggs and sniffed them. He then gently nudged them with his snout and moved them towards Lenora gently. Lenora waited until the eggs were safely resting under her tail.

She allowed Smaug to give each egg an affectionate nuzzle with his snout before he pulled his head away. Lenora then coiled her black tail around the eggs so they would be kept warm.  
"You did well my love" Smaug purred to his mate coming behind her and he bent down so he could rest with his beloved. His left wing draped over her body once more while the other rested in front of Lenora's front. His tail intertwined with hers the two dragons then both snaked their necks together so their heads touched one another's.

 **Present**

Lenora woke up with a gasp. In her dream she was about to become a mother and Smaug as it turned out was her true mate. Perhaps it was the dreams were telling her of the future?

She shook her head and lay back down falling back asleep. She had no more dreams of her and Smaug and the supposed eggs instead she dreamt of meeting her mother, which she occasionally dreamed from time to time. By the time she woke up again she felt it was morning and she was hungry. After making the bed and having a quick bath in the indoor lake and dressed, Lenora began to cut off pieces of a doe she and Smaug hunted the other day. She washed the meat quickly before she began to eat. While she ate she sensed Smaug was still sound asleep and an idea came to her head.

She wished to explore more of the landscape around the Lonely Mountain and that way she wouldn't disturb Smaug while he slept. Once she finished with her breakfast she went back to her bedroom to gather some clothes, and Jura. She still wore the same dress from last night and she added several small daggers along with Jura. When she entered the treasure hoard sure enough Smaug was sound asleep on top of his beloved gold and gems. The shape shifter quietly tiptoed out of the room and soon came upon the entrance to the mountain.

It was late morning and the sun was once again shining in the clear blue sky. Lenora removed her dress and placed it on a rock nearby along her weapons before she called to the inner dragon within her. Immediately black smoke engulfed her body as her limps began to stretch, her wings were the first to appear along with her tail. A few seconds later Lenora stood in her graceful dragon state. She turned her head towards her dress and weapons and walked over to where they rested on the rock. She took them her left front claw before she opened her wings and she took flight with a single flap. The morning air was mixture of warm and cold as she soared through the air with ease flapping her leathery wings every five minutes.

 _I am getting good at this_ the dragoness said in her mind as she began to fly downwards in the direction of the lake.

She landed on shoreline of the lake with a simple few flaps of her wings before touching the ground with her talons. Once she landed her body began to smoke black once more and she now stood nude. Lenora quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it on so she wouldn't feel too exposed. Lenora spent the next hours either letting the lake water touch her feet, or resting in the sun. The warmth of the sun made Lenora sleepy and as she felt her eyelids get heavy did a familiar scent fill her nose. Immediately Lenora got to her feet and grabbed Jura. She unsheathed the blade and its song echoed the morning air as Lenora looked into the eyes of Azog the Defiler his sword interlocked with Jura.

 _Hello Little Wolf_ Azog greeted her in Black Speech.

 _How did you find me?!_ Lenora snapped back in elfish.

 _We followed your scent_ came the voice of Bolg. Lenora's eyes frowned as Azog's son came to join his father's side and she was surrounded by other orcs.

 _It is time I killed you for injuring me_ Azog snapped at her. He then removed his sword from hers and he barked at his comrades to stay back, that this was his fight.

"Then face me you murderer" Lenora hissed and she ran towards Azog lifting Jura over her head. Azog was ready and he held his sword out ready. Both blades met once more in song before the true fight began. Lenora made many jabs at Azog but he simply dodged them.

 _He must have been training for this rematch_ Lenora thought in her mind. She ducked as Azog threw a spiked ball towards her after she used Jura to swing his sword out of his hand. She hurriedly ducked at his swing and used that chance to push Jura into his side. Azog yelped in pain and Lenora quickly pulled her beloved blade out of his side, the blade soaked with his blood at the tip. Azog stood back up his make shift hand applying pressure to his bleeding wound.

 _I suggest you leave or else you won't live to see tomorrow_ Lenora threatened pressing Jura at Azog's chest with its tip. Azog only smirked and as quick as lightning he drew out a dagger and pushed it hard into Lenora left side. Lenora looked down and recognized it as a Morgul blade, the poison within such a weapon was lethal if not treated with the right medicine. Lenora dropped Jura and fell to the ground screaming in pain. The pain was horrible and Lenora could only curl into a ball trying to find relief.

 _Kill her!_ Azog commanded at Bolg who smirked taking out a sword of his own. Then the angry roar of Smaug suddenly filled the air making all of the orcs look up. Lenora looked up weakly as the fire drake came flying down towards Azog and his comrades at a nose dive.

"You dare attack what is mine!" Smaug roared before his chest glowed orange and flames shot out of his mouth at the circle of Orcs surrounding Lenora. The orcs screamed as they were lit up by Smaug's flames, some ran for it, while others hurried into the lake to put out the flames. Smaug then came upon the lake hovering over it with his wings in a series of flaps and he attacked the orcs in the water with his claws and fangs. Lenora watched as Smaug tear the orcs into two, or kill them with a simple bite that resulted in them bleeding to death.

The other orcs who didn't catch fire all turned around and ran for it while Bolg and Azog shouted that they were cowards in Black Speech. Orc blood began to stain the lake water as Smaug then flew over to the shore and he finally landed next to Lenora. He pulled his body so it coiled itself around her.  
 _Get out of the way dragon she is ours!_ Azog snapped at Smaug who replied with a roar.

"You do not command me orc, the female is mine!"

Smaug then felt something hit against his chest and he turned to Bolg, his golden eyes narrowing at the bow he held, the arrow simply deflected itself off of him. Smaug then laughed and began to taunt the two male orcs.

"My armor is iron you fool! As are my teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings roar that of a hurricanes! No arrow or blade can pierce me!"

"Smaug" Lenora called to the angry dragon weakly. Smaug looked to Lenora with his left golden eye. The shape shifter stood onto her feet and she held a single dagger in her hand. With little strength she had left she threw herself upon Bolg and she kicked him hard in the gut making him fall to the ground beneath her. Azog was about to aid his son, when Smaug only used the power of his tail to hit him hard and the orc went flying. Lenora then punched Bolg's eye hard. The male orc screamed in pain and Lenora quickly used her knife to cut him underneath his left eye before Smaug pulled her away with his left claw.

The dragon clutched Lenora into his grasp before taking flight. He knew where some medicine was that could heal Morgul poisoning. But doing so he would have to revert to his human form. He flew towards his home as fast as his wings could carry him. He landed with ease careful to not crush Lenora. He opened his left claw and placed Lenora a few feet away from him. Lenora continued to gasp and yell in pain. Already her body was turning pale from the poison.

"Hold on Khaleesi" Smaug reassured Lenora before his body began to smoke a dark red. A few minutes later he was in his human form and he hurried over to Lenora scooping her into his arms. He held the shape shifter close to his chest as he took her to her bedroom. He gently placed her onto her bed before turning around to get the medicine. The healer's quarters were close to the lake chamber so he didn't have to walk far. He swiped the proper herbs and other supplies before hurrying back to Lenora's room. Lenora's breathing was become shallow and Smaug knew he didn't have much time. He took the bowl of water and rinsed off of the healing herb which wasn't Kingsfoil.

There were various amounts of other healing herbs around his home, and over the years he collected some in case he were poisoned himself. Once the herb was rinsed he pulled Lenora's dress up to where her stab wound was. It was still bleeding but not like it had been earlier. He began to chant in the language of his kind as he crushed the herb and then pressed it against her wound. Lenora continued to whimper as he did this.

"Easy Khaleesi" Smaug said to Lenora as her body shook for a second, he had to hold her so she wouldn't thrash about . He held the herb down against her wound for about ten minutes before he felt the healing power from the plant already taking affect. He then pulled off some bandage wrap and used a single claw to tear off of the end. He then wrapped the cloth around Lenora's middle so the herb could stay in place on her wound. Lenora's breathing became normal and she had tears flowing down her eyes since she was still in so much pain. Once he finished wrapping her side up, he washed his hands in the water before placing the bowl on the with Jura, he snatched the sword and its scabbard along with the daggers Lenora brought with her, before he left the lake.

"Smaug?" Lenora called out weakly.

"I am here Khaleesi" Smaug reassured her. He came to her side and brought her right hand to his lips, he gave Lenora a kiss against each finger before he pulled her hand close to his heart.

"Am I dying?" she asked.

"No" was all Smaug could say. Suddenly Lenora shivered before saying.

"I am cold"

"Then allow me to warm you" Smaug let go of her hand before he removed the black robe he wore and it pooled to the floor.

His feet were bare and climbed into Lenora's bed; he pulled the shape shifter into his muscular arms. Lenora felt safe in the dragon's grasp and she allowed her eyes to close so her body could rest.

 **XP  
Poor Lenora, that Morgul poison is a pain!  
Hope you enjoyed!  
And review if you wish!**


End file.
